ER Book 1: Platinum Angel
by Show Expert 1
Summary: After the defeat of Alvarez, Natsu and his friends were clear to take the 100-year quest. However, upon their arrival, they learn they must work with another guild. They must defeat an affiliation, but can they do that against an opponent that's been targeted for hundreds of years and with a guild they know nothing about.
1. Help from Another Country

In a magical place called Fiore, the mightiest guild known as Fairy Tail was victorious against their greatest enemy known as the Alvarez Empire. Even though they were triumphant against their enemy, the adventures in Fairy Tail are eternal.

"I know I'm sounding like a child, but are we there yet?" Lucy asked.

"Just try to hang in there, Lucy. We're almost there." Wendy said. After the celebration of Lucy having her first book published, Natsu and his friends were able to get permission to take a 100-year quest. A job that's been up for grabs for over a hundred years.

"We've been walking for almost a month. Where are we going anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently, the job has been available by a kingdom known as Enchants." Erza said. "It's located in the country known as Seven."

"What is the job anyway? What did the flyer say again?" Gray said.

"It didn't say much." Carla said. "All the flyer said is that they need help against an affiliation known as E.R. and nothing more."

"That's what has me worried." Lucy said. "From the flyer, it just sounds like any other job. So why would this one be available for a hundred years? What's more is why? Why would they ask help all the way out of their country for our help?"

"Who cares?" Natsu said as he wrapped his arm around Lucy and she got a little nervous. "If it's this kind of job, that's got to mean it will be a real challenge."

"Okay, I get it! Now get off me!" Lucy said as she pushed Natsu off.

"What's your problem? You've been acting distant with me since we left Magnolia." Natsu said.

"It's nothing. Just drop it." Lucy said as she kept walking.

"Lucy, what's going on between you and Natsu?" Wendy asked, but Lucy didn't even respond. All she had was a red face. Like usual, after Lucy's celebration on her book, Natsu and Happy ended up sleeping in her home. She was a drunk mess and Natsu had to take care of her, but apparently there was more during that night that Lucy couldn't stop thinking about once her head got cleared.

" _There we go." Natsu said as he finished undressing her like she said while Happy was out like a light. "Let me see if I can find you some clothes to sleep in." Before he could do anything, Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled his face to hers._

" _Not yet." Lucy said in her drunk state and just pulled him right down to her as she tossed some of his clothes off._

Lucy considered that the most humiliated she's ever been because in the next morning, Natsu acted like nothing happened. It also didn't help that she told him that she was grateful for everything he's ever done for her, but he just brushed it off. He might have added a nice moment by saying they would be friends forever, but she still considered it rude.

"There it is!" Happy said. All of them made it to the top of a hill and could see the kingdom and it looked amazing.

"Beautiful! I can see why this place is called Enchants!" Lucy said.

"It might look nice, but that could easily change if we get into some fighting." Gray said.

"So where are we going for this job? I want to get started right away." Natsu said.

"The person we should talk to about this is the current prince or princess of this kingdom." Erza said. "He or she should be able to tell us all that we need to knows."

"Let's get going!" Natsu shouted as he ran out ahead of the others.

"Natsu, wait!" Wendy called out, but Natsu wasn't stopping for anything.

"What a fool. He doesn't wait for anything." Carla said.

"What did you expect? He's an idiot." Gray said and all of them followed. As they walked through the kingdom, they were all captivated by the lights and showing of magic. It was like walking through an enchanted forest.

"Wow! If it's this beautiful during the day, I wonder what it would be like at night." Lucy said.

"It might seem nice, but remember that we're not here on vacation." Erza said. "Let's head to the castle." All of them headed to the castle and it looked like it was made of marble and the top had stain glass shaped like petals to make it look like a flower.

"Beautiful!" Lucy said. "Everything in this kingdom is so captivating." All of them walked up to the front entrance where guards were staying. They crossed their spears together to keep them from going any further.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Natsu said.

"No one is allowed inside without the princess' permission." The guard said.

"It's okay. We came here on behave of a job this kingdom has asked of." Erza said.

"Show us your marks." The guard said and all of them showed them their Fairy Tail emblems.

"They're from the Fairy Tail guild."

"Very well. The princess has been expecting you." The guards cleared the way and opened the doorway for all of them to enter. The inside was just as amazing as the outside like a work of art.

"Wow! I wish I lived here." Wendy said as they all had a look around.

"If I lived here, imagine all the fish I could have." Happy said as he was starting to drool.

"Fish can't be all you think about." Carla said.

"Excuse me." All of them looked up to a higher level and saw someone up there and it looked like a girl. "Are you the people from the Fairy Tail guild?"

"Indeed we are. Are you the princess we heard about?" Erza said.

"Yes. I'll be right down." The princess said and was on her way down. All of them went by the set of stairs for the princess to show up. She came down with an older man. The princess had brown hair tied into a tail with an elegant red and pink dress. She also didn't look that much older than the team. The older man had shaved brown hair with a navy blue cape and a pearl white toga. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Princess Rose."

"I am her trusted adviser: Sir Raggner."

"It's an honor to meet you." Erza said as she bowed to them.

"So what do you need us to do? Who do we get to fight?" Natsu said as he was excited to start right now.

"Shut up, moron." Gray said.

"Natsu, I get you're excited, but do show some respect." Lucy said.

"I see you're as energetic as I heard in your guild." Rose said. "I greatly appreciate you coming all the way from Fiore to help us."

"We were glad to come, but we do have some questions about this job. Starting with the fact as to why it's been up for a century." Erza said.

"I understand you need more information on what needs to be done, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to wait." Ragger said. "We're actually expecting more people to show up."

"More?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes. We did receive the information that members from the Fairy Tail guild would be arriving." Rose said. "However, we also received word that another guild has accepted the job as well and they'll be on their way here."

"Another guild? Who else could you need?" Natsu said. "We're from the Fairy Tail guild, the best guild there is."

"Yes. You are the best guild….in Fiore." Ragger said. "The guild who has accepted the same job is the best from the country, Iceberg. They're known as Platinum Angel."

"Platinum Angel? I've never heard of them." Wendy said.

"I have." Gray said. "They are pretty tough. Rumor is that they held the title of the strongest guild in Iceberg for nearly twenty years."

"Almost twenty years?! That is impressive." Lucy said.

"I understand this information is short notice, but this matter is a very serious situation that we thought it would be best to have two powerful guilds for such a task." Ragger said.

"You need two powerful guilds for something like this?" Lucy said and that information made her nervous. She was aware that most people don't come back alive from jobs like this one. It is comforting that another guild is helping them, but if the client thought two would be needed, she wondered what they would have to do. Just as all this was explained, the doors opened up.

"Here they are!" Rose said as they all turned around to see just who it is that will be joining Fairy Tail in this job.


	2. The Century Long Enemy

Upon heading to the kingdom of Enchant in the country of Seven, Natsu and his team headed there for their newest job, the 100-year quest. When they met their client, Princess Rose, and her advisor, Sir Ragger, they learned that they might end up working with another guild from another country.

"They're here!" Rose said as they all turned to the front entrance to see this new guild, Platinum Angel. One person walked right in. One person came walking in. He had brown hair that had silver piece of it hanging on the right side of his face. He had a sleeveless dark blue top with it tucked under white pants, wore black fingerless gloves, and black boots. He also had his guild's emblem, a pair of angel wings and a halo, grey on his right shoulder.

"Are you Princess Rose?"

"Yes, I am." Rose said.

"My name is Nagare. I'm from Platinum Angel."

"Wow! This place is beautiful." Two others came in. One was a girl that had white hair tied in a tail with purple highlights. She wore a white blouse with a purple long sleeve top under it and a skirt shaped like a flower.

"Easy, Siena. We're here on business." The other was guy that had perfectly combed brown hair and wore glasses. He wore green/blue shirt with black pants and wore a black jacket with white lining. "It's a pleasure to be here. My name is Laurence. Our female and ecstatic friend is Siena."

"Hi. It's wonderful to meet everyone." Siena said.

"So you guys are from Platinum Angel?" Wendy asked.

"That's right and who are you?" Nagare said, but he noticed the emblem on them. "Hang on. I've seen that emblem before. You're from Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

"You bet we are." Natsu said as Erza went over to shake their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Erza said.

"I wish I could say the same. I've heard how destructive and irresponsible your guild is." Nagare said and that put a damper on all of them.

"Nagare, don't be rude." Siena said.

"She's right." All of them looked to the entrance and saw one more step in. It was a man that looked older than the rest of them with a red fauxhawk. He had a red shirt and wore a white toga with sandals. Upon this man's entering, all of them felt a lot of heat coming from him.

"Whoa! That heat is insane." Gray said.

"Of course. That's Hitomo. He's probably the best fire wizard you're ever going to see." Laurence said.

"I apologize for Nagare's disrespect." Hitomo said. He looked around and he spotted Erza. "I know you. You're Erza Titania Scarlet."

"Yes, but how do you know me?" Erza wondered until she saw a medal hanging from his robe. "That medal! You're one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"That's correct." Hitomo said. "It's a pleasure. Rumor has it that you were a likely candidate to be one yourself. I've heard about Makarov."

"Yes. I almost forgot about that." Erza said as she remembered a sad time that happened at the guild.

….

Flashback

It was only a couple months after the war. Everyone just finished fixing up the guild and all of Magnolia. With it fixed up, all of them acted as if things were normal. Starting with the fact that Gray and Natsu were fighting over something pointless.

"It wasn't my fault!" Natsu said.

"It so was!" Gray said.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Lucy asked.

"No idea. I stopped paying attention." Happy said.

"Be quiet. You're bothering everyone." Erza said. That caused the two of them to stop fighting immediately.

"What am I going to do with all of you?" Makarov said as he wheeled on over. Ever since the war ended, he lost movement in his legs and much of his magic power as well. "At this rate, I'll never be able to retire."

"Excuse me." Everyone looked to the doors and saw one of the amphibious humanoids that worked for the magic council. Seeing one here made everyone a little nervous.

"An employee of the magic council? Natsu, what did you do this time?" Gray said.

"I don't know. It probably wasn't my fault anyway." Natsu said.

"He's not here for you, Natsu. I know what this is about." Makarov said as he wheeled over to him.

"Master, what's going on?" Erza asked.

"You see, as of today, Makarov Dreyar will be revoked of his title as one of the Ten Wizard Saints." The amphibian said and it was a shock to everyone. Makarov reached inside and pulled out his medal to hand it over.

"Hold on. Why's gramps not one anymore?" Natsu said.

"Seriously? Was it something we did?" Lucy questioned.

"This has nothing to do with the guild." Makarov said.

"It's been discussed over the magic council." The amphibian said. "Because Makarov lost the movement in his legs and his magic power has greatly decreased, he isn't able to hold his title anymore."

"What about Warrod? He's older than Gramps, but he's still in there." Gray said.

"Yes, but he's in better condition than I am." Makarov said. "It's quite fine. I knew a day like this would come eventually."

"But you should be proud of your time as a member. I don't know anything official, but a couple of your guild's members might be made one of them instead." The amphibian said. That did lighten up everyone's spirits. They all tried to be happy and supportive despite their master losing such an important title.

End of Flashback

…

"Wow!" Lucy said. "I always thought someone like Erza or Laxus would be made one of the wizard saints, but it looks like they just didn't make the cut."

"Erza was a candidate, as I said, but it was a tough decision." Hitomo said. "I did hear that Laxus did defeat Jura, but given his attitude, he was decline. However, like Makarov, I decided to stay in my guild. Given how I'm the newest member of the Ten Wizard Saints, I hold the lowest ranking."

"Either way, it's nice to meet you." Erza said. "These are my friends. That's Wendy, Lucy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, and Carla."

"Stop talking." Nagare said. "Remember that we came here on business. We're not here to talk about your fancy title."

"Yes. We must inform you about the job." Ragger said.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what E.R. is." Rose said.

"Yeah. What is E.R. exactly?" Lucy asked.

"E.R. stands for Eclear Revival." Rose said.

"In order for you all to understand, it all goes back over a century ago." Ragger said. "Long ago, there was a powerful man named Eclear. Some considered him a demon. He attacked and destroyed many cities and all for his own amusement. One day, wizards came together and defeated him."

"However, because he was immortal, Eclear was sealed away inside a lacrima. The location is unknown to this day." Rose said.

"So what does this have to do with now?" Siena asked.

"You see, there were some followers of Eclear." Rose said. "When he was sealed away, they made it their ultimate goal to revive him. That's what created E.R."

"E.R. has been around for years and they're dangerous." Ragger said. "They destroy homes and lives to find Eclear. They've been at this for so many years and stop at nothing. That's what has brought us here today."

"E.R. is broken down into four units." Rose said. "One of the units is to be somewhere in this town. They are known as E.R.6."

"They're here?" Wendy said.

"E.R.6? Does that mean there are six people?" Gray said.

"This sounds like the Oracion Seis all over again." Wendy said.

"How tough can they really be if there's only six of them?" Siena said.

"They said there are four units and we're only dealing with one of them." Laurence said.

"Make no mistake in underestimating them." Ragger said. "Many have tried to defeat E.R., but no one has ever succeeded. That's why this job has been available for so long and no one has ever been able to finish it."

"If they're such a threat. Why hasn't the Magic Council done anything about them?" Erza asked.

"It's because E.R. works in the shadows and is always moving. They don't stay in one location." Ragger said. "We were lucky to find one of their units going to be here."

"They do sound like they are a real challenge." Nagare said.

"We want all of E.R. to be stopped. They have been a threat to humanity for a long time and it's time they were stopped." Rose said.

"You don't have to convince me." Natsu said as he pounded his fists together. "This sounds like I'll get a real fight. I'm getting all fired up."

"Of course we shall help you." Nagare said. All of them were in agreement that they would take this job and bring this unit down. They'll face this enemy that's been around for a century.


	3. Knowing the Angels

Upon meeting Platinum Angel and learning about E.R., Eclear Revival, the two guilds have agreed to help defeat this force that has been around for a century. E.R. has four units and one is somewhere in the kingdom known as E.R.6. They'll have to defeat all six members.

"I can't thank you enough for taking this job." Rose said. "I'm sure you're all weary from your travels. You're all free to stay in the castle. We have plenty of rooms."

"Each room can seat two people. Please, make yourselves at home." Ragger said.

"Thank you." Erza said as they all helped themselves in. What none of them were aware of was that there was someone in the shadows was watching them….a woman.

"So the princess got a little help. That's not going to change a thing." The woman said. She was then surrounded by pink petals and just disappeared. Natsu thought he caught a whiff of something.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"I thought I caught a scent of flowers." Natsu said, but he just shrugged it off and kept going. The two guilds went up to the spare rooms and were trying to figure out who should go where. Along the way, Lucy stumbled across the bathroom.

"Wow!" Lucy said as saw windows for a wall and the tub was surrounded by stones to make it like it was a small lake. "I love this bathroom. It and I are going to be good friends."

"Ragger said these rooms only hold two people. So who's rooming with who?" Lucy asked.

"If we're all going to be working together, we should get to know each other better." Hitomo said.

"We're not here to make friends. We're here on a job." Nagare said. "Just pick a room." Nagare didn't want to waste time and he just went inside one of the rooms.

"He's delightful." Natsu said with sarcasm.

"Excuse Nagare. He takes things a little too serious." Laurence said.

"I think it might be best if I room with him." Hitomo said as he went in the same room as Nagare.

"Well, I'm not rooming with Natsu. Laurence, you don't mind, do you?" Gray asked.

"Not at all." Laurence said as they both went into the same room.

"So who's rooming with me?" Siena asked.

"I will." Lucy volunteered. "It will be nice to have someone rooming with me and actually knowing about it. Besides, Hitomo had a point. If we're going to work together, we should know each other better."

"I guess that means Wendy and I can room together. Carla doesn't take up that much room either." Erza said.

"Great! This will be fun." Wendy said.

"Sweet! Happy, that means we get a room all to ourselves!" Natsu said.

"Aye! This is great!" Happy said as they both ran into their room.

"Don't break anything or mess anything up!" Lucy said. All of them went into their rooms and it was like sleeping in a five-star hotel.

"Wee!" Siena said as she belly flopped on one of the beds. "Oh my gosh! I love this bed! It's so soft and comfortable."

"I've got admit, this place is amazing." Lucy said as she took a seat on her bed.

"So your name is Lucy?" Siena asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said.

"Why don't you tell me stuff about yourself?" Siena asked.

"Okay. I specialize in Celestial Magic, love all my spirits." Lucy said. "I also just recently made this book."

"Hang on." Siena said as she sat up. "Do you mean to tell me you're the actual Lucy Heartfillia, the newest publisher? I read your book and I loved it!"

"You did!" Lucy said as she was glad to hear someone loved her book. She was already off to a good start with Siena.

…

Gray

It became later and so far nothing has happened. In the meantime, while Lucy was trying to get know Siena better, Gray was getting to know Laurence better.

"So you specialize in Ice-Make magic and your friends back in the guild consider you and your friends the strongest team in your guild?" Laurence said.

"Yeah, but personally I don't care for that whole strongest team thing." Gray said. "There are times I still don't get why Erza brought me and that idiot, Natsu together. He might be a great fighter, but he never thinks before he acts. Fire and ice just don't mix."

"Your magic has nothing to do with it." Laurence said. "From what I can understand, Erza chose people she knew she could count on and trust. That's why she chose the two of you. Besides, from what I heard, it just sounds like you two find some stupid reason as an excuse just so you can fight."

"That's not it at all." Gray said.

"Then, instead of being a child and throwing a tantrum, why don't you be the grown up and just try to ignore the problem or just sit down and talk about it?" Laurence said and that got Gray to be stumped. "I guess you're not that guy to talk about his problems."

"Enough about me. What about you and your friends?" Gray said as he wanted to just change about the subject.

"Well, the four of us are considered the strongest members of our guild." Laurence said and covered up his eyes. "I have one question that can't wait. Why are you naked?"

"I am?!" Gray said as he freaked.

…

Nagare

It became dark out and Lucy was right earlier. At night, the kingdom looked beautiful. Hitomo stared out the window and was amazed by all of it.

"Such a beautiful city. It's almost hard to believe that there's someone that wants to destroy it." Hitomo said.

"You're a wizard saint on a job. Act like it. We're not here on vacation." Nagare said. "We have to be on guard for our enemy could attack at any moment."

"Nagare, I understand you're taking this serious, but it's okay to relax." Hitomo said. "You have a chance to make new friends on this job."

"I don't want to make any friends." Nagare said as he got up from his bed and left the room. "I'll be back." Nagare walked down the hall and passed the room Natsu and Happy were in as the door opened up.

"Time to check out the kitchen." Natsu said, but he notice Nagare walk by. "What's he doing?" Natsu was careful to not let him get caught by Nagare. He followed Nagare out to a balcony with Nagare staring out to the starry sky. He looked and saw Nagare pull out a string from under his top and there was a small purple star attached to it. "What's that?" That was when Nagare started singing.

Oh my shining star, you asked "why am I sad?"

It's because I met you

These tears from my eyes are of joy

It's because I have you in my life

I was once so sad

I didn't know what happiness really was

But when I met you, all that sadness disappeared

You are my shining star in the night sky

You are my shining star in the night sky

Natsu didn't understand why he was singing that song or what that necklace was about. However, before he could ask, there was an explosion that went off in the city.

"What's going on?" Nagare said as he looked down the balcony and saw smoke and flames.

"Sounds like an explosion went off." Nagare turned around and just noticed Natsu.

"How long have you been standing there?" Nagare said.

"Does that really matter right now?" Natsu said.

"Just get out of my way." Nagare said as he ran passed Natsu. This one, Natsu didn't seem to like, but there was no time for it.

…

The Town

Whatever caused the explosion caused a great fire to erupt. Both the guilds went to try a put the fire out.

"Wendy and Carla, tend to those who are injured. Everyone else, keep people back and help those who are trapped." Erza said and everyone was in agreement. While they were working on the fire, the mysterious woman was watching as she sat at the top of a building.

"Time for the show." The woman said. While she was admiring it, there was another man that walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" The man said.

"It looks like we have some people that want to get in our way. I want to see what they're all about." The woman said as they both sat back and enjoyed the show. Everyone was doing their part to help innocent people as Wendy used her magic to treat her injuries and everyone else was helping people evacuate the area. One explosion went off, but Hitomo stepped in and used his magic to keep the flames back.

"This fire is starting to get out of control. We've got to do something." Hitomo said.

"I've got this! This is nothing!" Natsu said as he jumped right into the fire.

"What are you doing, moron? Get out of there or you'll be burn." Nagare said.

"Don't worry about that. Fire has no effect on Natsu." Happy said. Natsu took a deep breath in and all the fire was being drawn inside his mouth. The woman took a good look at Natsu and found something alluring with Natsu being in those flames. He finished it all up and enjoyed the flames like a nice meal.

"Not bad." Natsu said.

"How did he do that?" Siena asked.

"Natsu's a fire dragon slayer. He eats fire." Lucy said and Siena thought was amazing. Hitomo was impressed, but he saw something in the ruble. He pulled it out and it looked like some sort of shard.

"This is part of a bomb lacrima. E.R., but why?" Hitomo said.

"Well, he is certainly interesting." The woman said.

"You're interested in Pinky? You've got a strange taste in men." The man said.

"I can't wait to see what he and the others can do in battle." The woman said. E.R. made the first move and the fairies know the angels a little better, but can they actually defeat this foe?


	4. Six Ways of Doom

Lucy was walking down the hall of the castle, but there wasn't a soul of anyone around. She didn't understand where anyone was.

"Hello?" Lucy called out, but there wasn't a sign of anyone. It was like they all disappeared.

"Lucy." Lucy turned around and saw Natsu was there. She didn't know what it was, but there was something different about him.

"Natsu, where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Forget everyone." Natsu said that was seductive. "It's just you and me."

"But….I….I…." Lucy couldn't find the words and she didn't want to play around. Lucy gave him a small kiss. Then, she gave him another with a little more passion. Finally, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him of nothing, but passion. Their lips and their tongues slid against each other and it was refreshing to Lucy. Natsu caressed her breast and gave it a firm squeeze. "Aw!" She moaned as Natsu kissed her neck. "Natsu! I never knew you had such passion. Natsu kissed her again and placed his tongue in her. Lucy never had such a pleasurable feeling in her mouth.

….

"Lucy?" Lucy was moving her mouth around in her sleep. Siena grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her around to get her to wake up.

"Huh? What?" Lucy looked around and realized the whole thing was just a dream. Her face got really heated up from that.

"Are you okay? You looked like you were having a strange dream." Siena said.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Lucy said.

"Hold on." Siena said as she could clearly see something. "That look on your face tells me otherwise. Let me guess. There's a guy, you're not sure if you even like him, and even if you do, you're not sure if he even feels the same." Lucy was amazed that Siena could actually figure that out.

"How did you…." Lucy said.

"I kind of have a sixth sense for these things just by the look on people's faces." Siena said. "So who is it? Is it one of the guys in my guild? Don't be shy if it is. I've got to admit that they are pretty handsome. So who is it?"

"Sorry, Siena. You seem like a really cool girl, but I'm not talking about this with you." Lucy said. "How about we all go meet up with the others? Hitomo did say he wanted to talk to us about what happened last night."

"Fine, but I'm going to get the answers out of you." Siena said. Everyone got up and met up with each other in the hall. Lucy and Siena were the last to show up.

"There you are." Natsu said. "You guys almost missed breakfast." Being near Natsu, Lucy's getting red in the face and it didn't take long for Siena to put two and two together.

"So Hitomo, you wanted to talk about the fire that happened last night?" Rose said.

"Yes." Hitomo said as he pulled out the shard he collected. "I found this inside the building that was caught ablaze. It's the fragment of a bomb lacrima."

"You think E.R. might have had something to do with it?" Gray said.

"I believe so based on what we heard about them and we did come here to apprehend them." Hitomo said.

"But why would they just attack a random building? Did they think that Eclear guy they're looking for was right under it?" Lucy said.

"Perhaps they just wanted to see what you were all about."

"You mean observe us? They would have to do better than a fire." Lucy said, but realized she didn't know that voice. "Hold on. Who said that?"

"That smell!" Natsu said as he was sniffing around. "I smell flowers."

"Up here." All of them looked to the higher levels and Rose and Ragger were scared and surprised to see who was up there with Ragger stepping in front of Rose to protect her. It was a woman sitting on the railing. She wore a black leather dress with long sleeves and stopped in the middle of her thighs and showed some cleavage with high-heeled boots that went to her knees. She had long brown hair with two strands in front on both sides. She also wore a black cowboy hat.

"What? Who is that?" Wendy said.

"How did she even get in here?" Nagare said.

"What are you doing here?" Rose said.

"You heard the princess. Why are you here, Natalia?" Ragger said.

"You know who she is?" Erza questioned.

"She's a member of E.R.6." Ragger said.

"She's one of them?!" Carla said.

"Why are you here?" Hitomo said.

"I just wanted to see who would even try to oppose us." Natalia said.

"How did you even get pass the guards?" Rose said.

"They weren't much of a problem." Natalia said. Assuming the worse, all of them prepared to fight with Erza and Gray jumping up to her sides and both of them ready to strike.

"You made a mistake coming here." Erza said.

"Seriously, lady. You don't want to mess with us." Gray said, but Natalia looked more annoyed.

"I'm talking here. Stop pointing those things at me." Natalia said. Vines grew out of the floor and wrapped around both their arms and tossed them over the railing.

"It looks like she uses Plant Magic." Laurence said. Natsu just stood there until he felt a gust of wind and surrounded by petals. His scarf was taken off him and went up to Natalia. She grabbed it and twirled around.

"So you're Natsu Dragneel. I heard a lot about you in Fiore." Natalia said with a seductive smile. "I must say that you looked quite attractive in that fire."

"Give me my scarf right now!" Natsu shouted.

"You want it? Come up here and take it, handsome." Natalia with a wink and made Lucy uncomfortable.

"Natsu, I think she's flirting with you." Wendy said.

"She's in love!" Happy mocked.

"Say whatever you want about her, but you can't deny that she's hot." Laurence said.

"Laurence!" Nagare said with a disapproving tone and look.

"She's really interested in Natsu of all people?" Gray said.

"What can I say? I love a man with a fiery temper." Natalia said. "From what I heard about Natsu, he sounds like my type."

"I don't care. I said give me back my scarf or I'll burn your arm off to get it back." Natsu said as he had his fists on fire. Natalia deiced to quit playing around and just toss it back to him.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome. I just came to see what you guys are all about." Natalia said. "Until we meet again….Fire Dragon Slayer." She had a bunch of petals float around her and she just disappeared.

"I think you have an admirer, Natsu." Happy said.

"Personal interest in you aside, she is a sneaky one. None of us even noticed her until she said something." Laurence said.

"I did inform you that all of E.R. operates in the shadows." Ragger said. "You all must be careful. Natalia is crafty and sneaky while also considered dangerous just like the rest of them."

"You hear that, Natsu? Sounds like you're going to have to keep your pants on tight." Laurence joked, but Natsu didn't seem to care.

"Doesn't matter. We're taking all of them down." Natsu said.

…

Natalia

Natalia escaped to cavern where she and her unit have been hiding out. Natalia kept walking until she came to a stop as she could feel something.

"Just get out of here, Sadu." Natalia said. A bunch of sand came together and formed a guy wearing black pants with black buttoned jacket and had sandy brown hair as a scissor cut.

"Took you long enough, Natalia." Sadu said. "Did you go and check out that new man interest of yours from last night?"

"Be quiet." Natalia said as she walked passed him and went to the other four in the back. All the guys were wearing the same uniforms and there was one other girl in there. "I'm back and I saw what we're up against."

"You just wanted to see your new man." Sadu said. "Don't get too acquainted with him. He, like the others, will be dried out and buried in my sand."

"You have no sense of elegance." The only other woman was a brunette with a wavy brown hair. She wore a black jacket with a white shirt and a skirt with heels.

"There is no such elegance in battle, Yukana." Sadu said.

"Don't start arguing about this again." Another man had long silver hair.

"Daiku is right. Stay focus on the task." The other had a black mullet. "We're here to try and find Lord Eclear and anyone who dares gets in our way must die."

"Bron is right. Keep that in mind, Natalia." Sadu said.

"What? I'm allow to take an interest in men. I can't help what I like in men." Natalia said.

"Enough." All of them looked at the one that stared down at all of them. He had a higher collar connected to a cape and wore a fedora over his black hair. "Natalia, don't let your petty feelings get in the way. If you're in a fight, kill your enemies."

"I got it Phantaru. You don't need to worry about me." Natalia said. "There's just no reason I can't have a little fun."

"Watch it, Natalia." Phantaru said. "Anyone who dares get in your way will pay. Six of us, six ways of death, six ways of doom. All shall suffer from our hands." Six wizards and each one of dangerous power and will take down anyone who dares gets in there way.


	5. Let the Battle Begin

"So Princess Rose has accepted the help from a guild in Fiore and Iceberg known as Fairy Tail and Platinum Angel." Phantaru said as Natalia told him everything she saw.

"Correct. Fairy Tail is considered the strongest guild in Fiore and Platinum Angel is considered the strongest in Iceberg." Natalia said. "They also have one of Ten Wizard Saints on their side."

"A title like that means nothing to me." Phantaru said. "How many of them are there exactly?"

"Nine. Actually eleven if you count the two talking cats that were with them." Natalia said.

"They think they can defeat us with numbers? They are sorely mistaken." Phantaru said.

"So what's the plan?" Bron asked.

"Divide and conquer." Phantaru said. "I have matters to attend to that will help us. I want the rest of you to take care of the enemy. Natalia and Bron, stay in the shadows and observe the enemy so you can learn their weaknesses and we can destroy them."

"Understood." Bron said.

"I'm hoping I get to run into my little fire charmer again." Natalia said.

"Natalia, stay focused on the task at hand. You play with too many boys." Sadu said as the other five at them headed out.

…

The Castle

"Okay, so we already seen what one of them is about." Nagare said. After the strange encounter with Natalia, everyone had to be on guard. "She's sneaky and utilizes Plant Magic."

"We also know she has a crush on Natsu." Happy mocked.

"Now is not the time to be talking about love lives." Carla said.

"Why are there even cats here? If they can't fight, they're useless in this job." Nagare said.

"Hey!" Both of them said.

"What I like to know is why she came here in the first place." Erza said.

"Yeah. She just appeared, introduce herself, and left." Wendy said.

"I believe she was trying to gain information on us." Laurence said. "One should always gather as much information about the enemy they can before engaging them in battle."

"Natsu, any luck up there?" Gray called out as Natsu was up on the higher level and was trying to pick up on Natalia's trail. He tried to sniff her out, but he was having trouble.

"No good. She seems to have masked her scent." Natsu said.

"She's a clever one hiding her trail. She must have been aware Natsu could track her by scent." Erza said.

"This is stupid. Let's just go out there and bust some E.C. heads." Natsu said.

"Moron. You didn't even get the name right." Nagare said. "You should never just charge into a battle without some sort of plan. A reckless strategy like that is best left for idiots."

"What did you say?" Natsu said as he jumped down to face to Nagare. "If you have something to say, say it to my face."

"Are all you fairies so reckless? Why did we have to get stuck with punks like you?" Nagare said. Natsu looked ready to throttle with Nagare, but Erza stepped in and pushed them back.

"That's enough you two." Erza said and Nagare. "First off, you be wise not to insult our guild, especially in my presence. Second, we're all here and obviously none of us are leaving until we defeat this enemy."

"Just make sure you stay out of the way." Nagare said as he walked away.

"Nagare, be on your best behavior. We're all on the same side and there's nothing wrong with receiving help." Hitomo said. Nagare just brushed it off and acted like he didn't care.

"I don't like him." Natsu said.

"And I thought you liked to pick fights with Gray." Lucy said as she could see where this was going.

"Princess Rose, you knew who that woman was. Is there anything else about E.R. you can tell us?" Wendy asked.

"Any information you have could be of use." Carla said.

"I'm afraid she's the only one we were able to get information on and not that much." Rose said. "We do have a little more info about this unit."

"All we know is that their leader is a dangerous name and he goes by Phantaru." Ragger said.

"Phantaru? Well, either way, we still have their goal to consider." Erza said.

"You're right." Hitomo said as he tried to think of their situation and what their enemy's next move will be. "The ultimate goal of E.R. is to find the location of their sealed away Lord. The reason for this unit being here is because they believe he might be here. Even if they're right, how are they planning to do anything about it?" Before any of them could think of anything, they all heard some sort of strange noise and it was coming from outside.

"What was that?" Siena asked as all of them raced outside. When they got out there, they saw explosions and mayhem coming from multiple directions.

"E.R.?" Gray questioned as they all wondered what was going on.

"Is this their answer? Nothing, but senseless destruction?" Hitomo said.

"Who cares? All this means is that it's time to fight!" Natsu said as he let his excitement get the best of him and charged right in without even thinking.

"Natsu, come back!" Erza called out, but he acted like he didn't even hear her.

"Is he always like this? How do you put up with him?" Siena asked.

"It's so hard." Lucy said like she was about to cry.

"When he knows there's a strong person he gets to fight, he wants to straight to it and ask questions later." Gray said with an annoyed tone. "He thinks all you need to solve a problem are just two fists and violence."

"While I'm sure there's a good reason for it, we can't let him go into this battle alone." Hitomo said as all of them agreed and headed out to help Natsu.

"Let's split up and be careful. There's no way of knowing what powers our opponent's will have until the battle starts." Erza said. All of them agreed and spread out. Wendy and Carla stuck with Erza. Hitomo was with Nagare. Gray and Laurence went off together and so did Happy with Lucy and Siena. Princess Rose stayed in the security of her castle, but she was hoping for the best.

"Good luck everyone and please be careful." Rose said.

…..

Erza and Wendy

Both of them went in one direction to try and find a member of E.R. and stop them before they hurt anyone.

"I'm a little nervous, Erza. What kind of enemy do you think we're up against?" Wendy said.

"I don't know. Be on guard for anything." Erza said.

"This actually reminds me of when we took on the Oracion Seis. That's when I first met all of you." Wendy said.

"Yes, but you're much stronger and much braver than when you were back then." Carla said.

"She's right. You've come a long way Wendy and that will help us get the same results as back then." Erza said. Wendy was glad to hear that. However, they all fell into a trap as they lost their footing and fell into sand. "What is this?" They could feel themselves sinking deeper into the sand.

"What's going on? Is it quicksand?" Wendy questioned.

"No. It's a sand pit trap." Carla said.

"Where did it come from?" Erza questioned, but they heard laughter. They all looked up and saw Sadu walk up to them.

"You all are from Fairy Tail." Sadu said. "I was expecting more of fight, but you're more pathetic than I thought if you fell that easily into my trap. I hope you like the sand bath." He generated sand rising over them and had it pile down on all of them and buried them.

…

Gray and Laurence

Both of them went in a different direction to try and find the enemy or stop Natsu from doing something stupid.

"No sign of anything." Laurence said.

"We can't stop. We've got to do something." Gray said. "Knowing Natsu, he'll destroy the city more than the bad guys."

"He sounds like he has some serious issues he needs to work out." Laurence said and the both of them got moving. Gray kept running until he felt his feet weren't on the ground anymore.

"What the hell?" Gray said as he was sent flying and slammed into Laurence and knocked his glasses off.

"What was that for?" Laurence said as he grabbed his glasses.

"I didn't do anything. Somehow I was lifted into the air." Gray said. The next thing either of them knew was that both of them were lifted into the air.

"What's going on?" Laurence said as both of them were tossed into a building. Then, the building's walls came down right on top of them. Daiku stood over the debris as he believed he defeated them like it was nothing.

"All too easy." Daiku said.

…..

Natalia

Natalia stuck to the rooftops and tried to keep up with the fights that are going on and she didn't seem impressed by what she's sensed so far.

"It would seem that I greatly overestimated them." Natalia said.

"It would appear so." She turned around and saw Yukana coming up behind her.

"Weren't you given the orders to face the enemy? What are you doing here?" Natalia said.

"Instead of looking for them, I'll let them come to me." Yukana said. "Less work than what Sadu and Daiku have done. They took their opponents out without even trying."

"I suppose you are right." Natalia said. "They've already been taken care of. It looks like they've lost this battle before it even begun."


	6. Sand Stormer

"Come on. Where are these guys?" Natsu said as he tried to find the members of E.R. because he wanted to start fighting. "Come out and fight! Don't tell me you guys are actually scared to fight me."

"Natsu, wait just minute!" Natsu looked behind him and saw Lucy with Siena and Happy coming his way.

"Hey! You guys came out here to see me wipe the floor with all six of those E.R. guys?" Natsu said.

"That wasn't really nice of you to just run off without the rest of us." Happy said.

"You're really thinking of challenging all of E.R. by yourself? I heard some people mix brave with stupidity and you just proved it." Siena said. "Natsu, you shouldn't go off facing such an enemy yourself."

"Siena's right, Natsu. We have no idea what kind of enemy we're up against." Lucy said.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat even just one of these guys by yourself?" Siena said. Natsu heard her and just gave a small chuckle to Siena's confusion.

"You really don't know our guild very well." Natsu said. "There's not any enemy that can bring us down." Natsu was right and it was like his voice reached the others. Sadu thought he had Erza and Wendy buried underneath so much sand, but when he walked away, the sand was blow out of the ground. He looked back and saw Wendy used her magic to get out combined with Erza's Wind God Armor. "Anyone who dares underestimate us ends up paying big for that mistake. Daiku thought he took out Gray and Laurence underneath so much debris, but he took a closer look and saw Gray formed a shield and he and Laurence was able to get out unharmed.

"Natsu's right. We've faced countless enemies before." Happy said.

"Yeah. If we were able to defeat the Alvarez Empire, this is nothing." Lucy said as all of them believed they can defeat this enemy.

…

Erza and Wendy

After being able to escape from the sand trap, the girls faced off against Sadu. Despite that they were able to get out, Sadu didn't seem concerned about the fact he was facing off against a few powerful enemies.

"Guess you guys aren't as pathetic as I thought." Sadu said.

"Are you a member of E.R.6.?" Erza asked.

"That's right. I'm Sadu and my Sand Magic will have you dried out in no time."

"So his specialty is Sand Magic." Wendy said.

"Not to worry. Against both of you with the magic you both use, he won't stand a chance." Carla said.

"Let's find out just how strong you girls really are." Sadu said as he generated sand in his hand. "Sand Gatling!" He shot out shots of sand at them, but all of them moved out of the way.

"Requip! Blackwing Armor!" Erza changed armor and Sadu seemed a little interested. Erza came down and swung her sword at him, but her sword went right through him for his body was made out of the sand.

"What was that? Are you trying to seduce me with that outfit of yours and get me to surrender?" Sadu said. Erza pulled her sword out and jumped away from him.

"So he uses the same kind of defense as Juvia, but instead of water, he uses sand." Erza acknowledge.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy shot out the whirlwind from her hands, but all it did was made it seem like sand was blowing off him.

"You're going to need more wind power than that." Sadu said as he placed his hands on the ground. "Sandstorm Dancer!" Six twisters formed around the girls and formed a dust cloud that was blinding them.

"I can't see." Wendy said.

"His magic is so strong." Carla said. Sadu stood up and clapped his hands together and the twisters collided together and smashed into all of them.

"I think it's time I put an end to this." Sadu said and shot out another series of sand blasts. He thought that would have finished them off, but he saw something in the dust cloud. The dust cleared away and showed Erza in her Wingblade Armor and she used her sword to shield herself and the girls.

"Are you two okay?" Erza asked Carla and Wendy.

"Thanks to you." Wendy said.

"I think I got sand in my ears." Carla said as she tried cleaning them out.

"Let's try this again. Sand Slash!" Sadu said as he shot out a blade of sand, but Erza used the wings of her armor to block the attack. "How many outfits does she have?"

"Dance, my swords!" Erza said as her swords disconnected from her.

"Let me give you some extra strength." Wendy said. "Arms!" Erza was surrounded by a red light and shot out all the swords that had more power to them.

"That isn't going to work." Sadu said as the swords passed through his sand body. "I told yo…." Sadu didn't get to finish as he felt a great amount of pain course through his body and he dropped to his knees. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGH! What the hell did you just do?"

"My swords don't even need to make direct contact with you to deal some damage." Erza said. "I've dealt with a few kinds like yourself and I know just how to get passed your defenses."

"Are you ready to surrender?" Wendy asked.

"You can't win this fight. You're obviously outmatched." Carla said.

"That's what you think." Sadu said. "Don't ever underestimate a member of E.R. for we are unstoppable." He placed his hands on the ground and sand surrounded his body.

"What's he doing?" Wendy said.

"Dry Demise!" Sadu shouted and the sand expanded outwards. Erza saw that whatever the sand touched was crumbling to dust.

"Wendy and Carla, move!" Erza said as she grabbed the both of them and pushed them both away from the sand and just out of reach. They looked and saw some of the buildings and Erza's swords broke to pieces and turned to sand.

"What just happened?" Wendy said.

"Everything turned to sand!" Carla said.

"That's right." Sadu said as he got back on his feet. "Dry Demise drains the moisture out of everything the sand touches until it's been reduced to nothing. All this sand is for me to use."

"He's more formidable than I thought." Erza said. "With all this sand around, he can attack us with everything around."

"You've got that right." Sadu said as he had the sand swirled around him. Sadu shot out streams of sands, but all of them moved out of the way. "Run all you like, but I'll get the two of you eventually." The girls moved back, but the sand got them from behind and had them trapped. "Told you."

"I can't move." Wendy said. They all tried to get free, but the sand left the immobile.

"Nowhere to run now." Sadu said. "You all should have known better than to try and oppose us. You would have lived a lot longer."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you attacking this kingdom?" Wendy asked.

"All we're doing is trying to find where our lord was sealed away." Sadu said. "If we have to destroy an entire city to find him, so be it. Our assult today was just to lure all of you out and get you out of the way."

"I don't understand this." Erza said. "From what I heard, this Eclear was sealed away over a hundred years ago. So what does that have to do with you?"

"You ask why?" Sadu said. "Well, some of us were born into this affiliation. So we wouldn't have much of a say in the matter. Others would have liked to disappear from the world. The world rejected us and we cursed the world and wish to hurt it like how it hurt us."

"You'll never find true peace like that." Carla said.

"That's just what happened with Zeref and it didn't work out for him." Erza said.

"Don't compare us to Zeref." Sadu said. "I've heard that Zeref couldn't control his magic for a while and instead of taking vengeance on the world, he tried to hide himself away…at least until that whole thing with Alvarez. We prefer to strike while the iron is hot."

"And you're doing that by striking down whoever you can?" Erza said.

"That's right." Sadu said as he started gathering his sand. "We're not like you pathetic guild wizards. We believe in using magic for its true purpose, to obtain anything we want!" He commanded the sand to strike down on all of them and thought that was the end of it. He was wrong when he felt something slashed against his side. He looked behind him and saw Erza in her Sea Empress Armor.

"That might be your belief, but we believe in using our magic to help others." Erza said. "A conviction such as yours will never prevail."

"What the?" Sadu said as he withered in pain and held his side. "How did you hurt me?" He felt something where he was wounded and saw it was water. "Water?" He took a look and saw Erza had both swords that go with her armor.

"I've dealt with an opponent with your kind of magic before. I told you I know how to handle someone with defenses like yours." Erza said.

"But how did you even move so fast? I didn't even see you." Sadu questioned.

"I did that." Wendy said as he dug out of the sand. "While we had you talking, I cast a speed enchantment on Erza to strike and with her speed, she couldn't be seen."

"You played me?" Sadu said.

"That's right. I say you're washed up." Erza said as he shot out some water and soaked Sadu.

'No. My sand body doesn't work if I'm wet.' Sadu thought.

"I want to get in a hit." Wendy said as she jumped up. "Sky Dragon Talon!" Wendy gave him a powerful kick of wind and pushed him back.

"Don't forget me." Carla said as she flew over him and transformed into her human form.

"What?" Sadu questioned as to how that happened. Carla came down and stomped down on his stomach. Sadu tried to get back up, but Erza charged at him. There was no time for him to act as Erza slashed against his chest with both her water swords. Sadu fell back and was the first of the six to be taken down.

"That didn't seem so bad." Wendy said.

"Not so bad? We nearly drowned in sand!" Carla said.

"True. If he was this strong, I wonder how well the others are doing." Erza said.

…

Gray and Laurence

Gray and Laurence faced off against Daiku. He tried to eliminate both of them at once, but that didn't work.

"I'm impressed that you acted so quickly." Daiku said. "I thought for sure you would have been crushed."

"You're going to need a lot more than that to keep us down." Gray said as he brought his hands together. "You're going down for that little trick. Ice-Make: Saucer!" Gray formed the spinning blade and shot it at Daiku.

"How do you plan on beating me…" Daiku said and the ice balde just stopped right in midair and shattered. "….when you won't even be able to touch me?


	7. Mind Bomber

Natsu and all the others set out to find the members of E.R.6. Erza, Wendy, and Carla succeeded in taking down Sadu. That's one member down, but there are still five more members are just as strong if not stronger. Gray and Laurence were up against Daiku, but Daiku seems to be untouchable.

"I ask if you like to continue this little show, but why don't you save us all the trouble and just surrender?" Daiku said.

"Not my style. Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray said and shot out lances of ice. Daiku didn't seemed fazed as he held up his hand and the ice shattered. Laurence took a close look as to how Daiku did it.

"If you won't surrender, I'll just smash your bones." Daiku said. Lauence heard some sort of noise. He turned around and saw the debris from their earlier crash was risen into the air.

"Gray, behind us!" Laurence called out. Gray turned around and saw it as all the rocks was sent flying at them. Gray acted fast and was able to create some ice to block it.

"I'm impressed you were able to create ice that fast." Daiku said, but the ice was starting to crack. "Sadly for you, it doesn't appear to be enough."

"That's what you think." Daiku saw Laurence coming right at him and was about to kick him, but Daiku jumped back with the rocks dropping before the rocks could smash through the ice.

"So that's your magic. Your specialty is with Telekinesis." Laurence said. "While that magic can be a little tricky, you're only able to focus on one target at a time."

"You think that will allow you to get the upper hand on me?" Daiku said. "If I chose to, I could completely crush you if I wanted to." Daiku thrusted his hand forward and pushed Laurence into another building.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray created a hammer of ice and shot it towards Daiku, but Daiku saw it coming. He used his magic and was able to catch the hammer.

"You'll have to act faster than that." Daiku said and sent the hammer flying back at him, but Gray rolled out of the way. Laurence got up and tried using hand-to-hand combat skills as he kept throwing punches at Daiku, but Daiku dodged all of his attacks. "Your skills are weak." He used his magic again and sent Laurence flying again and had him roll against the ground.

"You might be right about that." Laurence said as he sat up. "Then again, who needs pure muscle when you have brain power?" Daiku didn't understand until he noticed some sort of bubble floating next to him.

"What's that?" Daiku said, but he got his answer when the strange bubble exploded and sent him flying and sliding against the ground.

"Whoa! What just happened?" Gray said.

"I use Bomb Magic." Laurence said. "This magic allows me to form any kind of bombs and they can detonate whenever I desire."

"That's pretty cool." Gray said.

"Impressive, but even that won't save you." Daiku said as he managed to get back up. "Let's see how you two like this." He thrusted both his hands forward and they both felt like he got hit by something. A tiny area of their bodies got hit, but both of them were blown back.

'What was that? It felt like getting hit by a bullet, but it ended up exploding on contact.' Laurence thought.

"That's it. I've had it with this guy." Gray said as he jumped up. "Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" Gray formed the scythe and came down with it, but Daiku just used his telekinesis again and slammed him to the ground and slammed him back and forth between the buildings.

"When are you going to learn that if you can't touch me, you can't beat me?" Daiku said. "I think it's time I ended this." Daiku used his telekinesis to lift Gray up and tried to squeeze the life out of him.

"I don't think so." Laurence said as he formed another bomb and rolled it like a bowling ball. Daiku tossed Gray into a building and used his telekinesis to keep the bomb back as it exploded.

"Don't make me keep repeating myself." Daiku said as he used his magic and pushed Daiku back. "Now for the ice wizard." He walked over to where he tossed Gray and something jumped out. He shot out another force of telekinesis. Laurence thought he saw something through the dust. Daiku thought he blasted Gray, but he saw it was just his shirt.

"Now I've got you!" Daiku looked down and saw Gray with a sword of ice. Gray was really close to striking Daiku, but Daiku was able to use his telekinesis and push Gray to the side.

"That was close." Daiku said, but he didn't escaped unscathed. He had a cut over his right cheek with some blood running down.

"Damn it." Gray said as he pounded the ground. "Nothing we've tried has worked against this guy. There's got to be some way to get past that magic of his." Gray was getting frustrated, but he felt Laurence place his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I think I have a plan." Laurence said and whispered into Gray's ear.

"You really think that will work?" Gray questioned.

"It has to. We just need to move fast enough so he can't react." Laurence said.

"Try whatever you like. It's not going to make any difference." Daiku said.

"I'll admit that your telekinesis is tricky, but it isn't unbeatable." Laurence said.

"That's what you think." Daiku said. "Even if you do manage to defeat me, you still have five other members of our unit to deal with and each one of us are considered deadly without magic."

"Is that so?" Laurence said as he held out his hand. "Let's see if your deadly power can work if you can't see. Smoke Bombs!" He shot out a series of bombs from his hands and when they exploded, smoke spread through the area. Daiku entered a coughing fit and tried to see.

"Smoke? Is that the best you can do?" Daiku said.

"Telekinesis is used for when you focus your mind on an object." Laurence said. "If you can't see the object, you can't focus and use your power."

"Please. You're not the first to try that and you probably won't be the last." Daiku said. "I can just follow the sound of your voice." He shot out a blast of telekinesis, but he didn't feel it connect to a person. "I could have sworn he was over there."

"Nice try." Laurence said and Daiku felt himself get kicked in the back. Daiku turned around and used his magic again, but still didn't feel anything.

"I don't understand. I know he was there." Daiku said, but he realized something. The smoke isn't getting any clearer. "Wait just a minute. Why isn't this smoke getting any thinner?"

"I figured out one of your attacks that makes it feel like we got hit by a bullet." Laurence said and Daiku couldn't figure out where he is. "You actually use your telepathy on the air itself and compress it into a small point. After it makes contact, all the air is released, but I saw something earlier while you were attacking Gray. If there's some form of dust or smoke in the way, you can see where the attack is coming from."

"So is that you set up this smoke?" Daiku said.

"Yes and there a series of other bombs just like the others." Laurence said. "They're just waiting to go off until I say so. We've got you trapped." Daiku felt like he was lost in the dark and felt himself getting assaulted from all directions.

"Where are you?" Daiku said as he tried to fight back, but he couldn't even see Laurence. Laurence kept moving from one spot to the next after he attacks. "I've got to get out of here." Daiku used his telepathy on the ground and shot himself up. "How are you going to get me now?" He was able to make it out of the smoke.

"How's this?" Daiku looked up and saw Gray was waiting for him there and had black markings around his body.

"Ice Demon Zero Longsword!" Gray formed a sword of ice and slashed it against Daiku. Daiku now had ice coming from where Gray slashed him against the chest and he crashed into the ground with him knocked out. The smoke cleared away with Gray landing next to him and had his black marks faded away. Both of them raised their fists and tapped them against each other to signify this win.

…

Natsu

Natsu was still with Lucy, Happy, and Siena. Natsu was still looking forward to a fight, but he was getting irritated that he still hasn't found anything.

"Where are they? They should have appeared by now." Natsu said.

"Maybe for once you should be happy a powerful and dangerous enemy hasn't shown themselves yet." Lucy said.

"Is fighting all he thinks about?" Siena asked.

"As well as eating and sleeping. It's a simple life for Natsu." Happy said.

"A simple life sounds nice, but there should be more to it than just that. That sounds too simple." Siena asked.

"Hang on." Natsu said as he came to a stop and the others stopped as well. Natsu was sniffing around as he picked up the scent of someone. "There's someone close by."

"White Stick!" All of them looked up and saw a substance like snow came down and landed on the girls and Happy.

"Lucy! Happy!" Natsu called out as he thought they were hurt. They weren't, but none of them could get up.

"What is this? Is it snow?" Lucy asked.

"I think, but it's sticky. I can't get up." Siena said as she tried to move, but the snow kept her down. Natsu looked up to where the snow came from and saw Yukana standing on the rooftops.

"How's it going?" Yukana said.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"The name's Yukana. I'm part of E.R.6., but I'm not the one you should be worried about." Yukana said. Natsu didn't get it until he saw a vine wrap around him and pushed him away from the others so that he was standing next to Natalia.

"It's you!" Natsu said.

"How's it going? I thought we could spend some quality time together." Natalia said. Two members of E.R.6 are down, but Natsu might find himself in a bind.


	8. A Trying Temptation

As the sun began to go down on another day, Natsu found himself caught in the clutches of both Yukana and Natalia. Natsu was ensnared in a vine with Lucy, Siena, and Happy trapped by some sticky snow and can't get out.

"You really think some snow and plants are going to stop me?" Natsu said. "Just wait until I get out of this. For the record, I am not going to hold back because you're girls."

"As I told you before, I love a man with a fiery temper." Natalia said. "You don't have much to worry about, hot stuff. I'm not planning on killing you." Natalia used her magic and caused a giant flytrap to grow behind Natsu.

"What are you doing?" Yukana asked.

"I'm simply taking him prisoner." Natalia said. "I plan to make him my boy-toy until he realizes he'll love me." The vine holding Natsu pushed him to the plant as it opened up.

"No, Natsu!" Siena shouted.

"You don't need to worry about him if he's going against a plant user." Lucy said with no hint of worry. Natsu wasn't scared at all as the plant was closing around him. Natalia thought she had him trapped until she saw Natsu combust into flames and her plants burned into mere seconds.

"Is that the best you got?" Natsu said. "If plants are all you got, there's no chance you're going to beat me." Seeing the giant plant burn up left a small impression in Siena and Yukana.

"He was able to burn that entire plant down in just mere seconds? He's obviously no ordinary fire wizard." Yukana said.

"That just makes him all the more interesting." Natalia said as her interest in Natsu increased.

"Quit your blabbing and just fight me!" Natsu said as he charged at Natalia, but Natalia had a vine grow under Natsu and grabbed him by the leg to cause him to trip. Natalia created a giant flower that grew from under her and lifted her in the air.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to catch me." Natalia taunted. Natsu easily burned the vine off, but he was getting annoyed with her.

"Natsu, can you please help us out?" Happy said.

"Yeah. Maybe you can melt this snow off us. It's starting to feel gross." Lucy said.

"Oh right! Hang on." Natsu said as he ran over to help the others.

"Hand Vines: Grab!" Natalia snapped her fingers and more vines grew out with hands on the end and grabbed Natsu to keep him from reaching the others. "Now, Slap!" More vines grew out and were slapping Natsu around.

"Enough!" Natsu shouted as he burned the vines away.

"Sorry, but you can't go near other girls until we've finished our fun." Natalia said.

"That won't be a problem. Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu unleashed his mighty roar and breathed out flames, but the flames were inhaled into some sort of red plants. "What the heck? What are those things?"

"Special plants of my creation that can inhale flames." Natalia said. "I call them Flame Pollinators and here's why." She snapped her fingers and the flowers spewed out pollen that surrounded Natsu and he actually felt his skin burning like the bite of a million fire ants.

"What the hell? What's going on?" Natsu said.

"My lovely plants inhale all the flames and store the heat in their stamen." Natalia said. "Then, at my command, they release pollen that gives off a stinging sensation to whatever they touch. Since it's not fire or heat, it should have some effect on you. Did you really think we didn't know how to face opponents that hold a great advantage over us with the magic they use? You still have a lot to learn about us."

"Even this won't stop me." Natsu said as he fought through the pain and used his flames to give him a boost in his jump to her level. Natsu jumped against a wall and slammed into Natalia and the two of them were carried away.

"Unreal that he could jump like that despite the pain he was in." Siena said.

"You should be more concerned about yourselves." All of them looked up and saw Yukana was standing over them. "I have my orders to end your lives." She held up her hands to both of their faces. "A cold attack from this close should be do some serious damage." Lucy and Siena were in real trouble for their inability to move. Yukana was about to strike at both of them, but she saw the shadow of someone getting over her. She looked up and saw Nagare come down with an axe kick, but Yukana leaped out of the way.

"Nagare!" Siena said as she was happy to see him.

"Are you unharmed?"

"Hitomo, is that you?" Siena asked.

"It is." Hitomo said. "Let's see if we can get that stuff off you." He held out his hand and radiated some heat and the sticky snow was melting off them and they were able to move again.

"Reinforcements and one of them is a wizard saint." Yukana acknowledge. "This could be a little problematic."

"It will be a real problem for you." Nagare said as he charged right at her. Nagare pulled his back and was about to strike at her. Nagare slammed a fist against her stomach, but her entire body turned to snow. "A clone made out of snow?!" He looked around and saw no sign of her. "I thought they all stayed and fight."

"There's nothing wrong with a retreat. Obviously she saw a battle she knew she couldn't win." Hitomo said.

"Hitomo, Natsu might need our help. He's facing that Natalia girl." Siena said.

"You don't need to worry about Natsu." Lucy said.

"Yeah. Natsu's going to burn her and her entire garden of weird flowers." Happy said. Platinum Angel didn't know that much about Natsu, but Lucy and Happy had no need to worry.

….

Natsu

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu formed a fireball and tossed it at Natalia, but she jumped over to a different roof and was able to avoid the attack with part of the building Natsu hit coming apart. The sun went down and they were both fighting in the dark, but that wasn't stopping either of them.

"The rumors I heard about you are true." Natalia said. "You really do bring a destructive path wherever you go."

"So I knock down a few buildings. So what?" Natsu said.

"You lack in brains, but you make up for it with your destructive power." Natalia said. "Very charming. I think I'm actually falling in love with you."

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for love." Natsu said as he charged at her and jumped up to attack her, but Natalia jumped out of the way. She jumped over the streets, but she had a column of vines grow out for her to stand on.

"I wonder, do you even have an understanding of love. Most brutes like yourself don't really have a clue." Natalia said.

"Hey! I actually have an understanding of love." Natsu said. "Hate to break it to you, but you and I are not going to happen." Natsu had his flames swarm around and he was getting ready to attack again.

"I don't think so." Natalia said as she formed a wall of vines between her and him. "I don't mean to put a wall between us, but if you want me to come closer, just give me the word."

"No need for that. That wall won't stop me." Natsu said as he jumped right at her. He slammed his fist against the wall. Natalia thought he couldn't break it down, but she was proven wrong. Natsu was pushed through and the force blew Natalia off and it looked like she landed hard on a rooftop. "Whoa! I must have hit her harder than I thought." Natsu jumped over to the building where Natalia landed and she looked seriously hurt. "Are you still alive?"

"Na….Natsu…" Natalia said and she sounded weak. Natsu didn't think she was hit that hard.

"Okay, you're coming with me. I've got a job to take down all the members of E.R." Natsu said.

"I see that….I've been….defeated. For that….I have to tell you something." Natalia said.

"What is it?" Natsu asked.

"Come closer." Natalia said. Natsu got down on his knees and got in closer. That's when Natalia made her move. She had vines wrap around his arms and legs and she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Natsu tried to pull away, but Natalia wrapped her legs around him as well and she was able to pry his mouth open with her tongue and had the two of them slide against each other. Natsu burned the vines off him and was able to push Natalia off him. "I couldn't resist. Something to remember me by." She said as she stood up and had petals surround her and vanished.

"Gross!" Natsu said as he spat around and wiped his mouth.

….

Natalia

After she got what she wanted from Natsu, Natalia reappeared in a different part of the city and she met up with Bron and Yukana.

"You made it. I thought you wouldn't dealing with an opponent like that." Yukana said.

"Perhaps, but I was able to trick him." Natalia said, but not in the way the others thought she meant. "Where are Sadu and Daiku?"

"Both of them have been taken down and captured." Bron said. "It would seem we greatly underestimated our opponents. One can requip her armor, one is a sky dragon slayer, one uses bomb magic, and the last one uses various forms of ice magic. No matter. I just got word from Phantaru. In another day or so, this city will be no more." Two managed to slip away, but it seems it will make no difference if they can't be stopped in time.


	9. Nagare and Passion

The two united guilds succeeded in bringing down two members of E.R.6., but the others managed to slip away. Natsu and his group returned to the castle where the others were waiting for them.

"There you guys are. What happened?" Gray asked.

"We ran against that Natalia girl and another member of E.R., but they both managed to escape." Lucy said.

"Seriously? You losers couldn't bring one of them down. We all managed to take down two members of E.R." Gray boasted.

"You looking for a fight?" Natsu said as the two of them looked ready to start another pointless fight.

"No fighting!" Erza said and scared the two of them to stop before they even started something. "It doesn't matter who took who down. What's important is that they are stopped. The two we defeated are being held in the prison cells until they are handed over to the Magic Council."

"Thank you. It's good knowing the threat has weakened." Rose said.

"Natsu, I understand you were the one fighting that Natalia. How did she escape when all she had was plants against your fire?" Hitomo asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Natsu said as he felt a little disgusted as to what Natalia did.

"Natalia? You mean the girl that seems to have taken an interest in you?" Laurence said. "Did she try to get you to quit fighting by devoting her love for you?"

"Please. Natsu probably doesn't even know a thing about love." Gray said.

"I so do." Natsu said.

"You do?" Lucy questioned as she didn't think so, but she also remembered what happened the night.

"Igneel told me a thing or two. Plus, I've met Juvia." Natsu said.

"Yeah, but she makes it look more like obsession and lust." Lucy said.

"Quit talking about it." Nagare said. "You don't flirt around with the enemy. You go for the kill and take them down. I bet you only let her go and went easy because she's a girl. Get your priorities straight."

"It wasn't like that at all." Natsu said as he was getting angry. Ever since they met, Nagare just continues to get on Natsu's nerves.

"I knew it was a mistake to work with a guild like Fairy Tail." Nagare said. "You do whatever you like with no regard. You're all nothing, but reckless fools. Especially you, Dragneel. Maybe you should learn some self-control before you learn how to fight."

"Say that again." Natsu said.

"Nagare, I don't want to keep telling you to stop this behavior." Hitomo said.

"Seriously. I've seen Gray in action and he can really hold up against these guys." Laurence said.

"Whatever." Nagare said and left the room and leaving the members of Fairy Tail annoyed with him.

"I can't take him anymore!" Natsu shouted. All of them except Nagare went into another room because Nagare was who they wanted to talk about. "What is his problem?"

"I'm with Natsu on this." Lucy said. "We haven't done anything to Nagare. Why is he being so harsh?"

"I'm truly sorry about how Nagare acts." Hitomo said.

"It's nothing personal. He's usually like this." Siena said.

"He takes his jobs serious and focuses on getting them done." Laurence said. "I can't even remember the last time he even smiled."

"While I can understand that, his behavior is making him seem like we're inferior." Erza said. "He can say what he wants about us, but I won't forgive him for insulting everything Fairy Tail is."

"You got that right." Natsu said. All of them were in agreement, but Wendy seemed a little distracted.

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Happy asked.

"Everyone, please be quiet for a moment." Wendy said. "I think I hear something and it sounds like singing." All of them were confused. Natsu used his ears and was hearing what Wendy was hearing.

Oh my shining star, you asked "why am I sad?"

It's because I met you

These tears from my eyes are of joy

It's because I have you in my life

"That's Nagare singing. He sang that same song before." Natsu said. "What's up with that? Why is he even singing?"

"Oh! I think I know what's going on." Siena said. "That song is a lullaby he sings almost all the time. It's what his mother use to sing to him when he was a child."

"His mother?" Gray questioned.

"I suppose you all should know more about Nagare." Laurence said. "Nagare was once a happy child and the necklace he wears under his shirt was from his mother. His mother was once part of another guild and when he got older, he wanted to become part of it. However, something happened one day."

"The guild and the city it was in was attacked by a dark guild." Hitomo said. "Nagare's mother went back to help her allies, but because of that she ended up losing her life."

"You mean she died?" Wendy said.

"How sad." Carla said.

"Why didn't the rest of her guild go and help her?" Natsu said.

"Not every guild is the same." Siena said. "They all were probably too afraid or was just looking out for themselves."

"So Laurence didn't want to be part of any guild that would just left his mother to die." Laurence said.

"That's how he ended up in Platinum Angel." Hitomo said. "He wanted to be in a guild that could hold up strong, but the moment must have scarred him. He must feel that going to help allies is just another way to die and one must focus on the task and harden your heart away."

"I guess in a way to explain it, he's like a ninja." Laurence said. "He focuses on the job and puts his own personal feelings aside. He tries to kill his emotions so they don't become a hindrance."

"No. That isn't right. That isn't how you should be in a guild." Natsu said. "You're suppose to look out for each other. It might be important to get your job done, but it's nowhere near as important as the lives of your friends."

"I've tried to explain that myself to him, but he won't believe it." Hitomo said. "Might be because he never really had to make a choice like that before. The four of us are considered the strongest in our guild, but Nagare doesn't truly see us as friends." That put a damper on all of their spirits and wondered what they can do to help him.

…

Natsu

Natsu was walking down the hall of the castle. After hearing all that about Nagare, he was even more annoyed with him.

"What am I going to do with that guy?" Natsu said. He kept walking until he came across the entrance to the bathroom and a thought occurred to him. He lifted his arm and took a sniff of himself. "Woo! I really need a bath. Bath time!" He cheered as he went inside. He removed all his clothes and flipped the light on as he went in and took a dip. "Aw! That feels really nice!" Natsu's nice time in the bath was cut when he saw the light burned out. He thought that was a problem until he saw the moonlight coming through the windows and felt more serene.

…..

Lucy

Lucy took everything she heard about Nagare and felt really sorry for him. She lost her mother as well, but she was never shaped the way Nagare was.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Siena asked.

"I just feel real bad for Nagare. He's been through such a hard time." Lucy said.

"It is hard to connect to him, but I believe he does have a good heart deep inside him." Siena asked. "Try not to think so much about it. Why don't you go take a hot bath and take your mind off it?"

"I guess so." Lucy said as she went to gather her bath supplies and headed for the bath.

…..

The Bathroom

Natsu continued to soak in his bath, but even in the bath, he couldn't stop thinking about Nagare and the way he acts. Natsu dunked himself under the water to get his hair wet.

'I get that he lost his mother, but that doesn't mean he should act the way he does. If only there was a way for him to see that.' Natsu thought. Meanwhile, Lucy went in the bathroom and when she saw the lights were out, she thought no one was using it. She didn't see Natsu's clothes either as she removed hers. Natsu came up for air and was just about done, but he heard the door open.

"Wow. The moon looks lovely tonight." Lucy said as she entered and had no towel. Lucy turned to the bath, but saw Natsu was already in it.

"Hey!" Natsu said. Lucy screamed and dropped down as she covered herself.

"Natsu! What are you doing?! Cover your eyes and if you're going to be here, you should have turned the light on!" Lucy said.

"I did. The light burned out." Natsu said. "You don't need to hide yourself. It's not like something I haven't seen before."

"That's not the point, you perv!" Lucy said.

"You're just acting like a prude." Natsu said as he stood up from the bath to Lucy's panicking.

"Natsu, no! Don't come near me!" Lucy said, but Natsu wasn't listening as he lifted her up and carried her to the tub and both went in. "You really are a freak."

"Come on. We slept in the same bed together. We might as well as share a bath together." Natsu said.

"That doesn't mean anything." Lucy said as she was getting all red.

"Let's not forget about that night that happened between us last month." Natsu said.

"I was drunk!" Lucy said, but realized that Natsu actually remembered. "Hold on. You still think about it? The morning after that night, you acted like you didn't even care. You acted like it was just some normal night."

"So? We're friends. We're always having a great time together." Natsu said.

"What happened that night is not something friends do. That's what you do when you're something more." Lucy said.

"More?" Natsu wondered and moved over to her.

"Do not come near me." Lucy said, but Natsu didn't listen and she actually wanted him close. Natsu closed the distance between them and actually kissed Lucy. Lucy didn't reject it, but relished it instead until he pulled back.

"You mean something like that?" Natsu said.

"In a way." Lucy said.

"I told you that Igneel taught me a few things and Anna did too." Natsu said. Lucy couldn't fight it anymore as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed Natsu again. She also opened up her legs and placed them around him and this was one kiss Natsu wanted.

…..

Happy

"Natsu? Natsu?" Happy called out as he walked around the halls of the castle. It wasn't long until he came across Gray and Laurence.

"Happy, is something wrong?" Gray said.

"I can't find Natsu. I've already checked the kitchen." Happy said.

"Look at this." Laurence said and they came across a trail of water and it looked like it headed to Natsu's room.

"Natsu?" Happy tried to open the door, but it appeared to be locked.

"The moron just probably took a bath and left a trail of water without knowing it." Gray said.

"But why did he lock the door?" Happy said.

"Don't know. Come on, Happy. You can sleep in our room tonight." Laurence offered and all three of them left the door and not aware that Natsu and Lucy are in there as they tossed and turned each other in the bed, taking deep breaths, and assaulted each other with love and passion.


	10. Bitter Cold

Another day started up in Enchant. Everyone else woke up and helped themselves to some breakfast. The only ones that didn't show up were Natsu and Lucy. That didn't last long as the two of them showed up.

"There you are. Lucy, what happened to you last night? It was like you disappeared." Siena said.

"Natsu, why did you lock the door to our bedroom?" Happy asked. "I had to sleep with Gray and Laurence and it wasn't really any fun."

"Excuse me, but you weren't a picnic either. You were dreamy of fish and tried to eat me." Laurence said.

"Sorry about that. I got a little distracted." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Natsu and I were having a little too much of a good time together." Lucy said with a shy smile. She took a little step and showed she and Natsu were holding hands. They all saw it and couldn't believe what this meant for the two of them.

…..

E.R.

Natalia with Bron and Yukana were out in the kingdom again. They were getting ready to make another attack on the city.

"It's almost time." Bron said.

"How much longer until Phantaru is ready?" Yukana asked.

"Not much longer." All of them turned around and saw Phantaru standing behind them with his cape flowing in the wind.

"My ultimate spell is almost set." Phantaru said. "I just need another few hours, but I worry that those meddlesome troublemakers will continue to get in the way. They've already defeated Sadu and Daiku. I want the three of you to do whatever you can to take them out before they ruin anything."

"Understood." Bron said.

"Right." Natalia said.

"You got it." Yukana said.

"Go." Phantaru said and Bron and Yukana already did. "Natalia, you wait a second."

"What's the matter?" Natalia asked.

"I need you to understand that our goals comes above everything else." Phantaru said. "If I hear that you had a chance to kill our enemies, but you let it go, I won't be pleased. Either come back with a victory after facing an opponent or don't come back at all." He gave her a threating look that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know how, but Phantaru was aware of what happened between her and Natsu and he wants to her kill him next time.

"I understand." Natalia said and left with the others.

….

The Castle

"Oh my gosh! This is so great!" Siena said hugged Lucy. "I am so happy that you sorted your feelings and got the man you wanted."

"Siena, calm down." Laurence said.

"I just can't help it. I'm so happy for my new friend." Siena said. All of them were actually happy for Natsu and Lucy. Of course, for those in Fairy Tail, it was pretty obvious.

"Thanks. This is a little bit of uncharted territory for me." Lucy said, but she was happy she stepped into it.

"Just try to keep it out of our business. If this job ends up as a failure because of this, we know who to blame." Nagare said as he took a sip of some juice and annoyed everyone again.

"Fairy Tail! Platinum Angel! Please come quickly!" Ragger called out and all of them hurried upon his request. All of them hurried outside and saw attacks happening in the city.

"They're at it again?" Wendy said.

"How do they think just destroying the city will help them find Eclear?" Hitomo said.

"Who cares? We're here with a mission to take them down and that's what we're going to do." Nagare said.

"There should only be four of them at this point." Hitomo said. "We should split up and take them down before they escape again."

"Sounds good to me. That Natalia and I never actually finished our fight." Natsu said. This time, all of them are on the same page, all of them headed out to face the enemy.

…

Lucy and Siena

Lucy and Siena were partnered up again and tried to find the remaining members of E.R. and all they did was follow a path of destruction. As they followed that trail, Lucy hated every bit of it

"I can't believe these guys." Lucy said. "How could they just attack innocent people and their homes?"

"They really are rats. Destroying everything in sight and they just disappear without facing their consequences." Siena said. "The question is why they're doing this." Both of them kept running until they felt they were hit with a strong force of snow and cold wind.

"Where did this come from?" Lucy said.

"Our attacking of the city is a way for us to get you all to come out." They were able to look ahead and saw Yukana walking towards them with the snow clearing away.

"That's the same girl from yesterday." Lucy said.

"My name is Yukana."

"So you attack the city just to lure us out?" Siena asked.

"Part of the reason." Yukana said. "Taking all of you on together would have been a tough situation for us. It's a simple divide and conquer technique. The other reason is the goal of E.R."

"Your goal? You mean reviving Eclear?" Lucy questioned.

"That's right. First, we need to find him and if we have to destroy an entire city to do just that, we shall." Yukana said.

"How could you be so cold?" Lucy said.

"I use Snow Magic. I practically have to be." Yukana said. "I think that's enough talk. It's time I eliminated the two of you. White Fang!" She swung her arm and created snow that was wrapping around the two of them and the cold was becoming harsh.

"I don't think so." Lucy said as she reached for her keys. "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!" The gate opened and Taurus came through.

"Wow! That's amazing! This is the first time I've ever seen Celestial Magic before." Siena said.

"Moo! Seeing you two ladies hug those otters of yours warms me up." Taurus said.

"Say what?" Siena said.

"Keep those eyes forward and take down the enemy!" Lucy said.

"Sure thing, Lucy." Taurus said until he saw Yukana. "Moo! Look at that bod!" Taurus went to Yukana for his own pleasure, but Yukana blasted him with snow and he was forced to go back.

"What a freak." Yukana said.

"Lucy, please tell me you have more serious fighters." Siena said.

"I know they're weird, but they pull through when I need them." Lucy said, but Siena had a hard time believing that after seeing Taurus. "Open, Gate of Scorpion: Scorpio!"

"Wicked!"

"Typical. Wizards who use your kind of magic always rely on their spirits to fight their battles for them." Yukana said.

"That's what you think. I don't use my spirits like a shield." Lucy said as she used her Star Dress and went into her Scorpio Form.

"What?! How did you change clothes like that?" Siena said. "I thought that Erza friend of yours was the only one could do that."

"It's known as Star Dress. It allows me to change into forms like this and give me my spirits' power." Lucy said. "It makes me feel like my spirits and I are really one. Let's do this, Scorpio."

"You got it. Sand Buster!" Scorpio said as he unleashed the sand twister. Lucy dived in and rode the sand. Yukana tried to block out the sand, but Lucy appeared in front of her and gave a powerful kick. However, Yukana just turned into snow.

"Another clone made out of snow?!" Lucy said.

"I'm over here." Lucy saw Yukana just further ahead of her. "White Fury!" Yukana blasted Lucy with some snow and pushed her back.

"Lucy!" Scoprio called out as he was concerned for her.

"That was a nice little trick, but you're going to need more than fancy outfits to beat me." Yukana said. Lucy tried to stand back on her legs, but with all the blasts of cold air she's been getting, it's making it a little difficult. Fortunately for Lucy, Siena stepped forward.

"Siena?" Lucy said.

"It's okay. I've got this." Siena said.

"So it's your turn?" Yukana said.

"You might find me a little harder to beat." Siena said. What surprised all of them was that Siena was starting to fade away and could no longer be seen.

"Where did she go?" Lucy questioned as she looked around.

"Ran away? I don't blame her." Yukana said, but she was proven wrong as she felt something hit her right in the gut. Then, it felt like someone punched her right across the face and sent her rolling a few feet. Siena reappeared right after Yukana was taken down.

"Sorry, but I didn't run." Siena said.

"I know that magic." Yukana said as she tried to get back up. "Stealth, also known as Assassination Magic. A little unexpected coming from someone like you."

"That's right! A member of the Spriggan 12 used the same sort of magic." Lucy said as she remembered him. "It completely conceals the user's presence. Even her scent is blocked and she can't even be heard."

"I know it might be a little unfair to fight what you can't see, but I think I can make a little exception." Siena said as she started to fade away again. "I think this fight just got a little bitterer."


	11. Hitomo Phoenix

Lucy and Siena got caught up in their own battle against Yukana. It was a surprising reveal when Siena revealed that she knew Stealth. That gives her the upper hand against Yukana. Siena turned herself invisible again and Yukana was on the lookout for anything.

"Come out and show yourself." Yukana said, but she felt herself getting pounded around from all directions as she felt punches and kicks. Siena really knew how to fight. Yukana felt her hair was pulled and tossed to the ground.

'This is great.' Siena thought. 'She can't see or even hear me. Taking her down will be easier than I thought.' Yukana stood back up and was annoyed with all this.

"I might not be able to see you, but that doesn't mean I can't fight." Yukana said. "Rage, Blizzard!" She created a snowstorm from her magic and attacked everything that was in her sight. Even though Siena was invisible, she got hit pretty hard by that blizzard. The snow pelting her gave away where she was and Yukana could see her. "There you are!" Yukana shot out another blast of snow and knocked her off her feet and caused her to reveal herself. "Not the best assassin, are you?"

"I'm not really trying to be one." Siena said. "I'm not cold hearted monster like you seem to be. I would never use magic to kill people."

"Fool. You have to be an idiot not to use magic to its full potential." Yukana said as she was about to attack agai, but the ground broke up under her and Lucy came up in her Virgo Star Dress and kicked her back.

"She's not your only opponent, remember?" Lucy said.

"Damn it." Yukana complained. "Focus, Yukana. You're dealing with two opponents at the same time here."

"Siena, are you hurt?" Lucy asked.

"No. I'm okay." Siena said as she got back up. "We have to put an end to this fight. Are you up for a team finisher?"

"Sounds good to me." Lucy said.

"You actually think you can beat me? I'm one of E.R." Yukana said. "You two little prissy guild members don't stand a chance against me."

"Says the girl who's getting beaten around." Lucy said and she changed again into her Tauros Form. She used her whip and got it around Yukana.

"No. There's no way I'm going to let you beat me." Yukana said as she tried to get free.

"That's what you think." Lucy said. She smacked her whip against the ground and her strength caused the ground to break apart again and caused Yukana to lose her balance. "Now, Siena!"

"Ready!" Siena said. Lucy pulled Yukana towards them. Siena pulled her leg back to attack.

"Lucy Kick!" Both of them gave Yukana a strong kick in the stomach. Yukana was sent flying into a building.

…

Hitomo

Hitomo decided to go on his own to try and find the enemy. So far, he hasn't had any luck.

"Hitomo!" Hitomo looked behind him and saw Gray and Laurence. This time, Erza was with the two of them.

"Have you had any luck?" Laurence asked.

"Not yet." Hitomo said. They didn't had to do much talking for they heard some sort of crash sound and it didn't sound like it was so far.

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"It sounds like someone is in a fight. Let's go check it out." Gray said as all four of them went to investigate.

…

Lucy and Siena

With their combined power, Lucy and Siena gave Yukana a powerful finishing blow and she ended up getting knocked out.

"Yeah! We did it!" Both of the girls cheered as they high-fived each other.

"I'm glad we won, but did you really just name a simple kick Lucy Kick?" Siena said. "How could you write such an amazing book, but have such a lame attack name?"

"Hey!" Lucy said as she felt a bit offended, but decided to let it slide. "Oh who cares? The point is, we were able to take down another member of E.R.6. and now that means there's only three of them left." That was nice to here, but the nice didn't last. Out of nowhere, something shot Siena in the back and cleared through her body. She dropped and the pain was unbearable. "Siena!" Lucy didn't get to treat the injury as she was hit with something as well and it went right through her as well. She dropped to the ground. Both of them were in a lot of pain with some blood flowing out of them.

"That looks like it hurts." Both of them looked to see Bron walking in their direction. Bron looked over at Yukana and saw she was out like a light. "I can't believe Yukana was beaten like the others. Then again, we're dealing with two powerful guilds."

"H….How did you do that?" Lucy said.

"You mean what did I just do to the both of you?" Bron said. "It's known as Piercing Magic. With the right amount of power, this magic can even pierce through steel easily. I decided not to beat around the bush and try to go for the killing blow."

"Lucy!"

"Siena!" All of them looked to the side and saw Erza, Gray, Laurence, and Hitomo arriving just in time.

"What happened?" Erza said. Laurence looked around and he was able to figure out easily.

"It looks like Lucy and Siena were able to defeat one member of E.R., but it looks like another just struck them down." Laurence said.

"You did that to Lucy and Siena? You're going to pay for that." Gray said. Gray and Erza looked ready to fight, but they sensed great magic power radiating and it was coming from right behind them. Laurence knew who it was and knew to stay out of the way.

"I've had enough of this." Hitomo said as he stepped forward and they all could feel the intense heat that was coming from him. "I've had enough of this senseless destruction. It was one thing to attack an innocent city, but completely another to strike down people. This isn't what magic is meant for."

"You're the one who's a member of the Ten Wizard Saints." Bron said. "To be honest, I'm not intimidated. That just sounds like a fancy title. Besides, I know about you. You're considered the weakest member of all the wizard saints. It's not really something people should be scared of."

"Careful with what you say." Hitomo said.

"Hold on. Is he going to take on a member of E.R. by himself?" Erza questioned.

"That's crazy. It takes about two of us to defeat just one member." Gray said.

"Trust me when I tell the both of you, we better stay out of the way." Laurence said. "Hitomo's Fire Magic is very powerful. Even when he falls, he gets back up. That's why he's been given the title Hitomo Phoenix."

"This would be so much easier if you all would have just stayed out of the way. You would have lived much longer." Bron said.

"Why are you still running that mouth? If you truly think you're superior to us, just show it." Hitomo said.

"Fine, but you asked for it." Bron said. "My Piercing Magic can get through anything." Bron held up his arm and shot out a beam of white light and was heading straight for Hitomo. Hitomo raised his arm and shot out a blast of fire that intercepted the attack and the two colliding spells caused an explosion. Hitomo used that explosion as cover and jumped into the air.

"I've got you now." Hitomo said.

"Think again." Bron said as he just disappeared and reappeared behind Hitomo. "Spiral Pierce!" Bron shot out another beam with a spiral around it.

"Hitomo, look out!" Gray called out.

"It's fine." Laurence said for he didn't seemed worried at all. Hitomo formed a wall of fire and it consumed the spell and stopped it.

"What?!" Bron said.

"Your level of magic power pales in comparison to mine." Hitomo said.

"His use of Fire Magic is impressive." Erza said as she along with Lucy and Gray were amazed by his power. "He generates fire so quickly. I can barely keep up with him." Hitomo kept the fight going as he formed multiple fireballs around him.

"I told you that I had enough of this senseless destruction." Hitomo said. "Fire Swarm!" He swiped two fingers horizontally and the fireballs charged at Bron and they all battered against him and had moved back a few feet.

"No way!" Bron said. Hitomo decided that enough was enough and decided to end this fight. He placed two fingers against the ground and a ring of fire formed around Bron.

"This ends!" Hitomo said. "Phoenix Ascending!" The ground under Bron erupted into a burst of fire and took the form of a phoenix. It greatly damaged and burned Bron.

"Unbelievable!" Erza said as they were all amazed by his power. "Now I see why he was declared one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"He did it! Hitomo single-handedly took down a member of E.R.! He even made it look easy!" Gray said as Bron dropped to the ground and was defeated so easily.

"That's one less problem to worry about." Hitomo said and turned his attention to the girls. "These two need medical help."

"Wendy knows healing spells. She can help both of them." Erza said.

"We should probably find her. I think she took off with Natsu." Gray said.

"Good idea. I'll inform the guards about those tow." Hitomo said. Four down and only two to go. This unit of E.R. is nearing defeat.

…

Natsu and Wendy

With Carla and Happy carrying them, Natsu and Wendy took to the sky to try and find where E.R.6. was attacking.

"Nothing so far." Wendy said.

"We better keep looking. We can't leave anything to chance." Carla said.

"Wait." Natsu said and had them all stop flying. Natsu sniffed the air.

"Do you sniff something? If it's fish, just lead the way." Happy said.

"Stop thinking with your stomach." Carla said.

"It's that girl again. The one that uses those freaky plants." Natsu said.

"You mean Natalia? Where is she?" Wendy said.

"That way." Natsu said as he pointed to the forest just outside of the city. "She's there."

"Hold on. Remember that she has all those plants on her side." Happy said. "She even has some freaky ones that can breathe in fire."

"Yes. If we go in there, we'll be facing her in an area where she has the advantage." Carla said.

"We don't have a choice. We've got to stop all of E.R. and that includes her." Wendy said. All of them agreed to it and flew for the forest. What they missed was that when they flew by, Nagare spotted them and he seemed intent on heading there himself.


	12. Natsu vs Nagare

Natsu picked up on Natalia's scent, but she was out in the forest. Natsu and Wendy were flying right into an area where Natalia has the advantage over them. Natsu and Wendy landed down when they arrived in the forest.

"Okay. She's around here somewhere." Natsu said as they were all on guard. Natalia stayed hidden behind a tree.

'I guess Natsu couldn't get enough, but that child around is going to cramp all the fun.' Natalia thought.

"Where is she?" Happy said. Natsu sniffed around and he was getting close to where she was hiding. Natalia got set to take action.

"Hey!" All four of them looked and saw Nagare was able to catch up to them. He jumped from tree to tree and stopped on a branch. "What are all of you doing out here?"

"Nagare? How did you know we were here?" Wendy asked.

"I saw you fly in this direction and came after you. Now answer my question." Nagare said. "What are you all doing out here?"

"I picked up the scent of that Natalia girl again. She's around here somewhere and we have a fight to finish." Natsu said. "Not to mention she did something I didn't like and if Lucy finds out, she's going to hate it."

"Then leave and I'll take care of it." Nagare said.

"Say what? Why should we leave it to you? We got here first." Natsu said.

"Obviously you're not capable of this task. If you were, you wouldn't have let her escape and brought her in." Nagare said. "I knew Fairy Tail wasn't capable of this. You don't seem to take anything serious."

'Great. Someone else that wants to get in my way.' Natalia thought as she had to fight Nagare before Natsu. Just before she stepped out, Natsu jumped up to Nagare and caught him off guard as Natsu gave him a powerful right hook that knocked him off the tree. Nagare endured the hit and landed on his feet and saw Natsu look furious.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nagare questioned.

"I'm so sick of you badmouthing Fairy Tail." Natsu said. "What is your problem with us? What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing personal, but I've heard about your guild." Nagare said. "You guild lays waste to an entire town and does more destruction than an enemy. Not to mention that you're always causing trouble for the Magic Council. In my eyes, you are no guild. You're just a group using a guild as a cover to just do whatever you want."

"That's it! I'm going to make sure you never talk like that about Fairy Tail again." Natsu said as he had his fists covered in flames. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He tried to attack, but Nagare just stepped to the side and avoided it.

"You're just proving my point." Nagare said.

"Shut up!" Natsu said as he had flames around his feet. "Fire Dragon Talon!" He swung his legs around, but Nagare caught it and tossed him back.

"I find it pitiful if it weren't shameful." Nagare said. Natsu bounced off against a tree and charged at him.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu rammed his head against Nagare and pushed him back.

"Guys, stop it!" Wendy said.

"We're suppose to be on the same side. This is no time for tomfoolery." Carla said.

"It's not." Happy said. "Nagare insulted Fairy Tail and Natsu's fighting for his pride as a member." Natsu flipped and came down with an axe-kick, but Nagare was able to block it and push Natsu back. While they were fighting, Natalia stayed out of sight and watched them fight.

"This is an interesting twist." Natalia said. "Maybe I should just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu created a fireball and tossed it down, but Nagare jumped out of the way.

"It's unreal. Nagare is a match for Natsu and is not even using any magic!" Wendy said.

"You're right. It makes me wonder what kind of magic he knows exactly." Carla said. Natsu came down and tried to give a powerful hit, ut Nagare was able to catch it.

"Not done yet." Natsu said as he drove his knee right into Nagare's stomach.

"You'll have to do better than that." Nagare said as he showed he was able to block that attack as well. He tossed Natsu back and jumped up to give him a spin kick. "Just give it a rest. You can't beat me."

"No way. Another thing you don't know about Fairy Tail is that we don't ever give up the fight." Natsu said as he went to attack again, but Nagare blocked his fist again.

"It's pointless." Nagare said.

"That's what you think." Natsu said as he flipped over Nagare and got behind him. Natsu attacked from the behind and gave Nagare a powerful punch in the back and knocked him off his feet.

"Wendy!" The others looked and saw everyone else with Hitomo carrying Siena and Lucy.

"Everyone! How did you find us?" Wendy said.

"Don't worry about that now." Erza said as Hitomo placed the girls down. "Siena and Lucy are both greatly hurt and they need some medical help."

"Oh I see! I'll get to work right away." Wendy said as she went over to help the both of them.

"What's going on?" Gray said.

"Natsu was fed up with Nagare talking about Fairy Tail and is giving him a piece of his mind." Happy said.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu managed to score a hit against Nagare and pushed him back.

"Is that all you've got?" Nagare said as he didn't seem bothered by any of Natsu's attacks. Nagare and Natsu went to continue this fight, but a wall of flames appeared between them and interrupted their fight. That was when they both noticed all the others arrived.

"Just what are the two of you doing?" Hitomo questioned. "Now is not the time for us to be fighting among each other."

"Don't look at me. He was the one that attacked me. I was just defending myself." Nagare said. It was like every time he opened his mouth, Natsu found himself getting more and more irritated. He was starting to think Nagare was doing this to him on purpose.

"And I was just defending my guild that you keep insulting." Natsu said.

"Again? Nagare, I don't know what to do with you." Hitomo said.

"We have more vital matters like the fact that Lucy and Siena are badly hurt." Gray said. When he said that, he just noticed Wendy working on healing Lucy.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and ran to her side. "Lucy, please tell me you're okay."

"Wow! Who knew he would be such a devoted boyfriend." Gray said as that was a surprising fact to him.

"She'll be okay." Wendy said. "It doesn't look like her injury is all that serious. I'm just about done with her." Natsu looked down and saw Lucy was waking up and saw Natsu with her injury completely gone.

"Natsu?" Lucy said.

"I'm glad to see you're okay." Natsu said and Lucy realized she wasn't in pain any longer.

"I am! Thanks a lot, Wendy." Lucy said.

"I was glad to do it. I better get to work on Siena." Wendy said as she turned to Siena and started using her magic to heal her up.

"What's the situation on E.R.6.?" Nagare said.

"Two members have been defeated and have been taken in by this kingdom's guards." Laurence said. "That means there are only two of them remaining. We're almost home free."

"That's good. The sooner we get done with this job, the sooner we can forget about Fairy Tail." Nagare said. Natsu heard that and tried to continue the fight as he ran up to Nagare and gave him another strong hit across the face.

"I'm not exactly a big fan of you either." Natsu said.

"Enough! We can't afford to fight each other. Especially when we're so close to obtaining our goal." Hitomo said. "The enemy can use that against us and ruin all that we worked for. We need to focus on Siena getting better and taking down the last two."

"Whaa!" All of them looked to see Wendy was kicked out of the way.

"Wendy!" Carla called out as she ran to her and everyone looked to see who attacked her. It was Phantaru and he had Siena under his arm.

"Enough of this." Phantaru said. "I thought those other fools could finish you, but clearly I was wrong."

"Who are you?" Lucy said.

"He's got Siena!" Happy said.

"I am Phantaru."

"You're the leader of this unit." Hitomo said.

"That's right and I'm taking this girl with me." Phantaru said.

"No way. You're not going anywhere with her." Gray said as all of them got ready to fight.

"I think you all have bigger problems to worry about. Look in the sky." Phantaru said. All of them looked up and saw something surrounding the city. They looked like purple crystal skulls.

"What is that?" Lucy said.

"It looks similar to Laxus' Thunder Palace." Erza said.

"What have you done?" Hitomo asked.

"I don't need to explain myself to you." Phantaru said. "Consider this warning. Stay out of my way or I will kill this girl." With him saying that, he had darkness surrounded him and he vanished with Siena and gave them all a difficult ultimatum. They either have to save the city or save their friend.


	13. Don't Ever Abandon Friends

Fairy Tail and Platinum Angel is faced off against a difficult choice. Phantaru finally introduced himself, but he's kidnapped Siena and is using her as leverage to keep them from interfering. He's also set up strange crystals floating over the city and they all know right from the start that it was not good for them or anybody.

"Where did that creep go?" Lucy said.

"I don't know, but we've got to go after him and save Siena." Natsu said.

"Wait just a minute." Erza said. "We have to figure out what he just did. What are those things floating around the city?"

"I know this spell." Hitomo said. "It's part of Phantom Magic, a variation of the magic known as Shade. Phantom Magic allows the user to create faceless shadows and other forms of darkness that are his to control and can be quite dangerous. The spell floating over the kingdom is known as Phantom Reign. If he chooses to activate the spell, everything and everyone in the city will be destroyed."

'Everyone?! That would include the others that have been captured.' Natalia thought. 'I better check with Phantaru if he actually has a plan. Until next time, Natsu.' Natalia surrounded herself around petals and she just disappeared again.

"He's really endangering the entire kingdom like that?" Lucy said.

"And he's threating to kill Siena if he continue to get in their way." Laurence said.

"We can't let him do this! We've got to go after him and stop him." Natsu said. "I was able to get a caught of that guy's scent and I know Siena's. I'll be able to track them down."

"Natsu, we can't leave Enchants unprotected." Erza said.

"So why are we just standing here." Nagare said. "Let's get back into the kingdom and destroy all of them before he decides to cast it."

"He can't cast it automatically. It takes time for each one of those skulls to gather magic power for them to be fully charged." Hitomo said. "As powerful as this spell is, it takes much time for preparation and use. Though, I'm afraid I have no idea how long we might have. It could be hours, possible even minutes."

"That's why we should try and destroy all of them here and now." Nagare said. "We have to act before anything can happen."

"Hang on. Aren't you forgetting something?" Natsu said. "That creep is holding Siena captive. No telling what he's going to do to her while we're trying to destroy those skulls."

"And what would be your point?" Nagare said.

"My point?!" Natsu said. "Are you serious? Siena's in trouble and we can't just leave her. We've got to do something to save her."

"She knew the risks. She knew there was a chance we were going to die." Nagare said. "If she didn't, she was a fool to think so."

"So you're just going to leave her? She's a member of your guild." Natsu said. "How could you just think of leaving her behind?"

"It was Siena's fault for allowing herself to get captured. Not to mention, your friend failed to keep her safe and didn't alert us about an enemy being around. She should have been more aware." Nagare said and it worked on making Wendy feel bad.

"That wasn't their fault. Siena was hurt and Wendy was focused on trying to heal her." Natsu said.

"That's no excuse. In jobs like this, you must expect the fact that someone is going to die. Besides, he threatened to kill her if we interfere so it doesn't matter." Nagare said. "To get the job done, you must be willing to abandon a comrade and not let emotions get involved." Hearing that one would have to leave a comrade behind, Natsu was drawing the line, as the rest of his guild did.

"Do you honestly mean that?" Natsu said.

"I do." Nagare said and didn't even hesitate. Natsu couldn't take it anymore and he smacked Nagare across the face and had him stumble back a little.

"I don't like you. Not one little bit." Natsu said.

"I don't care if you like me or not." Nagare said. "We're here on a job, not to make friends. You know what else, the sooner we get this job done, the sooner I never have to see your face again." That was a little confusing to the others for Nagare was trying to act professional, but he sounded more personal.

'I can understand why Nagare would want something like that.' Laurence thought. 'Natsu, himself, practically stands for everything that's opposite of Nagare. These two are almost like polar opposites.'

"We're here on a mission to protect the kingdom. That's what the princess hired us to do. We can't get distracted." Nagare said.

"I'm sure she would understand if we went to save Siena." Natsu said.

"Trade hundreds of lives for one? No one in their right mind would truly accept that. What if she doesn't understand and orders us to protect the city?" Nagare said.

"Screw it. We're not going to abandon our friends." Fairy Tail said.

"Right there!" Nagare said. "That's another reason I can't stand your guild. You're willing to go against anyone to have things your way whether it's a kingdom or even the Magic Council from what I've heard. Maybe if you actually had some self-control the Magic Council wouldn't be tempted to disband your guild."

"It wouldn't matter. We're not going to let something like the Magic Council breakup our guild." Natsu said.

"You would actually be willing to stand against your higher-ups?" Nagare said.

"You got a lot to learn about us." Natsu said as he glared right into his eyes and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "No matter who it is, a kingdom, the Magic Council, or anyone, Fairy Tail will never back down from a fight." Nagare could see the rage in Natsu's eyes, but he didn't let that discouraged him as he grabbed Natsu's arm and glared back.

"Platinum Angel never backs down either, but unlike you fairies, we're not willing to drag our guild's name through the mud." Nagare said as he pulled Natsu's arm off. "An angel is suppose to be a symbol of justice and righteousness. To stand against higher-ups is a symbol of rebellion. Your guild is nothing, but a bunch of rebels that have no regard for anything. Fairy Tail needs to know their place." He shoved Natsu back and Natsu couldn't take him anymore.

"That's it!" Natsu said as he was about to attack him again.

"That's enough!" Hitomo shouted and got all their attentions. "We're wasting time with you two fighting like this."

"Hitomo is right." Erza said. "We've got to come up with a plan and we don't know how much time we have. I understand you two have your differences, but there must be some sort of compromise you can work out."

"Then just tell this guy that he's wrong." Natsu said.

"Forget it." Nagare said. "You're helpless. You follow your emotions and your heart. When taking a job, you must have the necessary tool to get it done. Things such as emotions and following them is nothing, but a hindrance."

"Do you really mean that?" Natsu repeated for he wants to know if he's really that calious. He waited for an answer, but there was no hesitation for what Nagare was about to say that.

"Yes." Nagare said. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, but knowing there wasn't any time for action, he needed to get moving and he refused to go anywhere with him anymore.

"Forget it. I don't know what to say to convince you anymore." Natsu said as he turned away from everyone and just started walking.

"Where are you going?" Nagare said.

"If you won't go to save Siena, I will." Natsu said.

"I told you that it's pointless." Nagare said, but Natsu didn't care. There's one lesson he thought he should tell Nagare.

"I believe your mother was real guild wizard." Natsu said. Hearing mention Nagare's mother really struck a nerve.

"What do you know about my mother?!" Nagare said.

"Nothing, but I know she risked her life to save her friends. That's the way it should be." Natsu said. "Completing a job might be vital, but…." Natsu turned to look at Nagare in the eyes hoping this will convince him how wrong he is. "…..you don't ever abandon your friends. Otherwise, you're no guild at all." Nagare stared back at Natsu and didn't respond, but it would still seem that no matter what Natsu does or says, Nagare will never change.

"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Nagare said as he turned his back to Natsu and they stood back-to-back. "I'm going to complete this job and I hope I never have to see your face again." With that, the both of them took one step away from each other. Nagare going to complete the job and Natsu going to save Siena. This might have also damaged the partnership of the two guilds.

AN: Little heads up is that I put a poll on my profile so make sure you vote on that.


	14. The Stars That Shine

Natsu decided that he's through listening to Nagare since he refuses to go rescue Siena. Nagare decided he's through with Natsu for he believes he's not taking his job and occupation as a wizard. Natsu ran through the woods as he tried to follow the scent Phantaru left when he took Siena.

"That jerk thinks he can hide from me, but he's got another thing coming." Natsu said. "If that Nagare jerk won't help me save Siena, I'll save her by myself." With a little added rage, he continues to go after Phantaru to put an end to this madness.

….

The Forest

"Are you sure we should just let Natsu go?" Lucy asked. The others stayed behind after Natsu and Nagare had their argument.

"Natsu can handle himself just fine. Knowing him, he would have gone after that Phantaru guy regardless of the situation." Gray said. He looked around and saw no sign of Laurence. "Where did Laurence go?"

"He went after Nagare." Hitomo said. "He has a few words he would like to say himself. Natsu does have the right idea."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Another fact about the Phantom Reign spell is that it can't be destroyed." Hitomo said. "We can attack each of those skulls as much as we want, but they won't break. Only by defeating the caster can they vanish."

"So it's pointless to attack them?" Happy questioned.

"Not entirely." Hitomo said. "Though those skulls might not break, we can still attack them. When they're attack, the magic power they gather is immensely drained out of them."

"I see. So if we attack each one of them, we can buy some time while Natsu works on stopping Phantaru." Carla said.

"Yes, but we'll have to be at it constantly." Hitomo said. "We'll be constantly draining our magic power for each of those skulls until Natsu succeeds."

"We'll just have to pull through until he prevails." Erza said.

"You all should go to the skulls." Hitomo said. "There's so many of them that it's going to take more than a few of us to deal with them. I'll go join Natsu and defeat Phantaru much faster."

"That's not a good idea. Natsu will probably want to defeat Phantaru all by himself." Wendy said.

"Perhaps, but we have to end this fast. Good luck to all of you." Hitomo said as he took off in the same direction as Natsu.

….

Nagare

Nagare jumped from tree to tree and was about to reenter the kingdom to try and destroy the Phantom Reign before it goes off. He jumped on the last tree and looked towards the kingdom. He saw hundreds of skulls hanging over the kingdom and knew this won't be easy.

"Nagare, wait a minute." Nagare turned around and saw Laurence was able to catch him. "I think we need to do a little talking."

"Laurence? We don't have time to talk." Nagare said. "We've got to do something about this Phantom Reign or else the kingdom will be destroyed."

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier, about Siena." Laurence said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Nagare said.

"I think there is." Laurence said.

"I've already made up my mind and you're not stopping me. That idiot from Fairy Tail tried and failed." Nagare said, but he was surprised when he felt Laurence grab him the collar of his top and slammed him against a tree.

"So you're really going through with it? You're just going to leave Siena to die?" Laurence said.

"She knew the risks." Nagare said.

"Yeah. She knew the risks, but she didn't care." Laurence said.

"We have to leave a guild-mate behind for the good of the job Laurence." Nagare said.

"We're not talking about just any random member of our guild. We're talking about Siena." Laurence said. "She's probably one of the most pure hearted members of our entire guild. You really leave her to die after everything she's done for you."

"Laurence, I've told you hundreds of times…" "Yeah, I get it." Laurence interrupted.

"You've told me the same stuff over and over, but that doesn't mean I agree with it." Laurence said. "Siena's tried to help you every chance she had and you act like you don't care. I get that you believe a guild is a place of work, not to make friends. No one ever said they don't have to be one in the same."

"What are you trying to say? I don't have time for riddles." Nagare said.

"I believe in what Natsu said. Your mother was a real hero." Laurence said. "She was willing to risk her life for her friends. What happened to her was the choice of cowards who wasn't willing to make the sacrifice she made. She would still be alive if they had the courage she had. You really think if she was still alive, she would be proud of what you're doing?" When he mentioned his mother, Nagare got angry for a few seconds and started to wonder what she would think. "It's a disgrace to her name. If you're really willing to go through with abandoning a friend, you're no better than the creeps we're trying to beat." Laurence said what he needed and let Nagare go. Laurence decided to go to the kingdom since they still couldn't leave it unprotected, but Nagare thought about what Laurence just said. He reached up and grabbed the right strap and moved it down to reveal a scar where his arm would be separated from his chest.

…..

Flashback

A long time ago, Nagare was by a lake. He just got done with a job, but he got injured. He used the water from the lake to help him clean up his injury.

"Nagare!" Nagare looked behind him and saw Siena and she had a first-aid kit.

"What is it?" Nagare said.

"I just came to help. I know that you got injured." Siena said.

"I don't need any help." Nagare said, but he winced in pain.

"Stop trying to act tough." Siena said as she sat down near him and opened up the kit and helped him with the wound. "Nagare, I get you're one of those solo guys, but you've got to open up to us. We're in the same guild." Her smile at him help him see that she's trying to be there for him.

End of Flashback

…

That was the first time Nagare took the help from someone else in a long time even though he didn't want it. He took it for granted, but the scar is a reminder of that. He slid his hand over the scar until he touched the string to his star necklace. He pulled it out and thought what his mother would think of him as the lullaby sang in his head. His mother said that he was the star in the night sky, but he hasn't been acting like one.

…

Natalia

Natalia reappeared in the kingdom inside an alleyway for she wanted to speak Phantaru. She was able to follow him and found out he's hiding out in a church outside the kingdom just outside the Phantom Reign's range.

"Phantaru, what are you really up to?" Natalia questioned.

"You called." Natalia got scared when and turned around when she saw Phantaru.

"Phantaru, what are you doing?" Natalia asked.

"What do you mean?" Phantaru said as he act like he didn't know.

"I can understand you kidnapping one of our enemies and using them as leverage, but what about this spell." Natalia said.

"It will speed along the process. I'll eliminate Enchants and we'll know for sure if Eclear is here. Seeing as how he's immortal and trapped in a lacrima, this won't kill him." Phantaru said.

"What about Yukana and the others?" Natalia asked.

"What do you mean?" Phantaru said.

"What's the plan to free them?" Natalia said.

"Free them? I'm not planning on freeing them." Phantaru said as he walked passed Natalia and Natalia was surprised.

"You're not? Are you planning to eliminate them with the city?" Natalia said.

"It's their fault for they have failed. E.R. has no place for wimps like them. Especially not in my unit." Phantaru said. Natalia grabbed Phantaru from going any further.

"You can't do that. They've made the same sacrifices you've made. How could you just betray them?" Natalia said. Instead of answering her, Phantaru placed a hand against her and shot out a phantom-like blast through her and all of her strength was drained out of with a serious injury. Natalia collapsed to the ground and couldn't move.

"I always suspected you weren't cut out for E.R., Natalia." Phantaru said. "Even if it's miniscule, you have too much kindness in your heart." Phantaru blasted the side of the wall and it was starting to crack up and he left her there to die. "Farewell, Natalia."

"Come back." Natalia said, but she still had a hard time moving. She followed the cracks and saw a large piece of the wall came off and a bunch of debris was about to fall upon her. 'I guess this is it.' She thought as she didn't even try to move. She accepted what was about to come. However, she felt she was moved and heard the rocks crush down, but didn't felt a single one. She opened her eyes and saw she was over Natsu's shoulder.

"That was a close one." Natsu said.

"It's you!" Natalia said as she was amazed he was able to save her.

"Nice to see you too." Natsu said as she placed her against a wall to rest.

"I don't understand. I'm your enemy. Why did you save me?" Natalia questioned.

"I couldn't just leave you there to die." Natsu said. "I was following that other guy and saw you needed help. Now, I got to go after him and save my friend and this town." Natalia was even more amazed by Natsu. Now he was a star shining in the night sky.

"You'll find him in the church just a little up ahead. Defeating him is the only way the Phantom Reign spell will be gone." Natalia said.

"Really? Thanks for the advice." Natsu said and charged right for the church. Natalia saw no reason to continue fighting. With only one member of E.R.6. remaining, Natsu races to end this before Phantaru ends all life in the kingdom.


	15. Two Flames Against Phantoms

"Argh. My head." Siena said. She still felt a lot of pain, but she was able to keep her focus and open her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in some sort of church. When she tried to move her arms, she saw she was wrapped in chains. "What is this?"

"So you're awake." She looked in front of her and saw Phantaru was there. "You woke up just in time to see all of Enchants be destroyed."

"Destroyed? Who are you?" Siena said, but before he could answer, the door burst open and Natsu jumped through.

"Looks like I finally found you." Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Siena cheered as she was happy to see him.

"So you came despite the fact that I threatened to kill he young lady here." Phantaru said.

"Like I would let you do that!" Natsu said.

"Is that so?" Phantaru said as he turned to Siena and ready to kill her, but he sensed a fireball was coming his way and avoided the attack. Then, Natsu appeared right next to him and tried to hit him, but Phantaru caught it. He grabbed Natsu's arm and tossed him back, but Natsu was able to land on his feet. "He's faster than I thought."

"Sorry, but as long as I'm here, you're not going to kill her." Natsu said. "You're all on your own now. I saw that plant chick hurt and nearly got crushed."

"You must be talking about Natalia. So she's still alive. Pity." Phantaru said.

"Pity? You mean you actually tried to kill her?!" Natsu said. "What's the matter with you? How could you just kill a member of your own team?!"

"She was weak and she has too much kindness in her heart." Phantaru said. "She simply wasn't really cut out to be a member of my unit."

"I hate that there are people that just kill of people that are suppose to be their friends." Natsu said. "I'm not going to let you do this to anyone else!" Natsu thrusted his fist and unleashed a blast of fire, but Phantaru unleashed a stream of phantom-like beings and intercepted the fire.

"Phantom Shadow!" Phantaru unleashed a shadow with a glowing red eye and it passed through Natsu and he felt some of his power being drained.

"What was that?" Natsu said.

"That's the power of my Phantom Magic." Phantaru said. "I can drain your power with each attack. You won't be able to hold up against me."

"Oh yeah? Shows what you know. I've got plenty of power to burn through and I'll still take you down." Natsu said.

"You be wise not to underestimate me for I am the leader of E.R.6. You're the one that doesn't stand a chance!" Phantaru said with a dark aura flowing around him.

'Be careful, Natsu. This guy is strong and dangerous.' Siena thought as all she could do was watch.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu unleashed a breath of fire, but Phantaru jumped and was able to avoid the attack.

"You can't defeat me!" Phantaru said as he powered up another one of his attacks. However, before he could do anything, a different source of fire was shot at him. Phantaru got blasted by the fire, but he did the stop, drop, and roll procedure to reduce some of the damage. All of them looked to the entrance and saw Hitomo arrived to help.

"Hitomo!" Siena said as she was really glad to see one of her guild-mates.

"Looks like I made it just in time." Hitomo said.

"So you're the one that's one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Phantaru said.

"What about the others?" Natsu asked.

"They're doing what they can to buy as much time as they can." Hitomo said. "The only way to stop the Phantom Reign spell from activating is to bring this man down."

"That makes things even better." Natsu said. "That plant chick seemed hurt and doesn't look like she can really fight. That means all we have to do is beat this guy and we're home free."

"So he's the last one. That's excellent news indeed." Hitomo said.

"Do not think I'll go down like the others. I am invincible." Phantaru said.

"We'll see about that!" Hitomo said as he unleashed more of his flames and Phantaru was ready for it, but the flames were sucked in by Natsu to replenish his energy and it was confusing to everyone. "Natsu, what are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that." Natsu said. "What makes you think you can just step in my fight? I'm the one who's taking this guy down." That left all of them even more confused as to why he would declare something like that at a time like this.

"This can't be good." Siena said.

…..

Laurence

Laurence focused his magic power at the Phantom Reign hanging over the city. After he said what he needed to say to Nagare, he thought he tried destroy all the skulls hanging over the city. Laurence stood on a roof and formed bombs to attack the skulls. He kept blowing them up, but not a single one was even cracking.

"Damn it. They won't beak." Laurence said.

"Laurence!" He looked behind him and saw Gray was able to catch up to him.

"Gray? I figured you would have went with Natsu." Laurence said.

"Hitomo went to help him. Those two together should be more than enough." Gray said. "Where's Nagare? I thought you went after him."

"I said what I needed to say to him. We can't worry about them now." Laurence said. "I keep trying to destroy these things, but not even a scratch on them."

"That's because they won't break." Gray said. "Hitomo said they can't be destroyed unless the one who casts them is created. All we can do is drain them of their magic power each time they're attacked. That should by Natsu and Hitomo enough time to take down that Phantaru guy, hopefully." Everyone was doing what they can to buy Natsu and Hitomo the time they needed such as Lucy and Sagittarius using their arrows to shoot the skulls.

"Keep firing as much as you can, Sagittarius." Lucy said.

"As you wish, milady." Sagittarius said. Erza equipped into her Black Wing Armor and slashed her sword against all the skull she could.

"There's so many, but I have to keep going." Erza said as she kept flying.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy was being carried around by Carla and kept attacking each one. "Hurry, Carla. We've got to keep moving."

"Right. I'm on it." Carla said as she carried Wendy around.

"We can buy some time, but I don't know how long we can give it to them." Gray said.

"I think I get it. This is really all we can do to keep the kingdom safe." Laurence said.

"Exactly. So let's get to work. Ice Demon Rage!" Gray shot out a beam of ice from his mouth and slid it against some of the skulls. With nothing else they can really do, they place all their faith in Hitomo and Natsu.

…

The Church

"Natsu, what are you talking about?" Hitomo said as he referred to the fact that Natsu says he wishes to face this challenge alone.

"Just what I said, I'm going to take this guy alone." Natsu said.

"That's a pretty bold thing to declare." Phantaru said.

"Why would you ask for something like that? Is there some sort of personal matter between the two of you that must be settled?" Hitomo asked.

"No. Well, I suppose there is the fact that he's willing to kill his own friends and I can't stand people who would do something like that." Natsu said.

"That doesn't seem like enough of a reason." Hitomo said.

"The bottom line is that I was here first and since the guy claims he's so strong, I want to beat him." Natsu said.

"Are you serious? Natsu this isn't some sort of game we're playing." Hitomo said. "We have to defeat him quickly and we can do that by working together."

"I never said I needed help. Especially since Nagare claimed he wasn't going to come and help." Natsu said.

'Nagare isn't coming?' Siena thought and was greatly hurt. 'I guess he really doesn't care.' Hitomo wanted to talk Natsu out of his ridiculous idea, but he noticed Phantaru was about to attack again.

"Natsu, get down!" Hitomo said as he tackled Natsu out of the way of some phantoms from attacking him. "You're a coward for attacking someone behind the back like that."

"This ain't some therapist office. If you have some issues you need to work out, do it before you are killed by me." Phantaru said.

'This is no time for petty arguments. We must strike and end this before the Phantom Reign activates.' Hitomo thought and got back up and was ready to fight.

"Hitomo, I'm the one who's going to take care of this." Natsu said. Hitomo turned to face him and could see the determination in his eyes. Hitomo could also see he was starting to act like Nagare.

"I guess it's time you show us how strong Fairy Tail is. Take this." Hitomo said as he flipped two fingers and flames burst around Natsu for him to devour. Then, Hitomo was running out.

"Where are you going?" Natsu said.

"I'm leaving him to you like you wanted. Don't let me down." Hitomo said. "I'll assist the others and buy you some time." Natsu was glad to him agree to that and knowing he's going to help the others

"What? With the power of a wizard saint, it will take far too long for the spell to go off." Phantaru said as he wasn't liking where this was going. "No." Phantaru needed to do something and fast.

"That's right. That means that you're all mine!" Natsu said as he charged right at him, but Phantaru blocked the attack.

"Arrogant fool. You shall die for being so naïve." Phantaru said as flames of a dragon and darkness of a phantom are about to clash.


	16. Meteor Magic

Natsu claims that he alone will defeat the leader of E.R.6., but it won't be easy. He was able to find Phantaru and where he was holding Siena. He also gained a little power courtesy of Hitomo so that it might give him the boost he needs.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu jumped up and came down at Phantaru with a flaming fist, but Phantaru was able to catch it. Phantaru raised his leg and kicked Natsu in the gut and had him move back.

"You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want to beat me." Phantaru said. "You should have taken the offer of that wizard saint. You just had to act like a big shot and say you were going to defeat me all on your own."

"I wasn't acting. I'm really going to take you down." Natsu said.

"Don't sound so arrogant because your last words might be a lie." Phantaru said as he unleashed a stream of phantom-like beings at him. Natsu moved as agile as he could to avoid each of them. All Siena could do was sit by and hope for the best.

'Be careful, Natsu. Phantom Magic is powerful, but it can also drain the energy out of you for each attack.' Siena thought. 'He better come up with some sort of plan. Who knows how long the others can keep that spell they were talking about from activating.'

….

The Kingdom

With all the skulls floating over the entire, all the others were just attacking them to drain them of the magic energy they've stored up. Lucy shot some arrows with Sagittarius and blasted a few more, but there were hundreds of them floating in the sky.

"Sagittarius, how are you holding up?" Lucy asked.

"Not to worry. I'm still holding out as strong as my arrows." Sagittarius said.

"That's good. We've got to keep this up for as long as we can." Lucy said as they moved to the next set. However, someone else beat them to it as they saw a stream of fire blast through some of them. Lucy took a look and saw Hitomo was there. "Hitomo?"

"Lucy! I hope you're holding up well." Hitomo said.

"I am, but didn't you go after Natsu? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Gray was right. Natsu wanted to take on Phantaru by himself and I gave him what he wanted." Hitomo said. "I just hope I haven't made a mistake."

"You don't need to worry. When it matters most, Natsu always manages to pull through. I know that better than anyone." Lucy said.

"I suppose you would considering you recently became his girlfriend." Hitomo said with Lucy getting embarrassed even if it was true.

….

The Church

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu created a fireball and tossed it towards Phantaru. Phantaru tried to block the attack, but he did end up being pushed back. "Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu breathed out more flames and caused an explosion going off. "Did I get him?" Natsu waited for the smoke to clear, but he didn't see Phantaru anywhere.

"Where'd he go? Did I already turn him to a pile of ashes?" Natsu wondered.

"Natsu, he's behind you!" Siena called out, but it was too late.

"Phantom Shadow!" Phantaru caused a shadow to fly right through Natsu and he felt some of his power be drained right out of him. Phantaru pounded him right in the back and then grabbed him by his vest and tossed him back.

"What just happened?" Natsu said as he tried to get back on his feet.

"Do you need everything repeated to you multiple times?" Phantaru said. "Each of my attacks will drain more and more of your power. Haunted Hollow!" He shot out another phantom and blasted Natsu as it passed through him and Natsu felt a whole lot more of his power drained out of him.

"Is that all you've got?" Natsu said as he tried to get back up.

"Trying to act tough won't do you any good." Phantaru said as he held up his hand and dark streams started to flow out of his hand and came together. "Oh shadows of the ominous, come together and send whoever I desire to oblivion. Phantom Demise." A giant cloaked head with glowing red eyes was formed.

"What is that thing?" Siena said.

"It shall send you to infinite darkness." Phantaru said. "Be gone!" The mouth of the head opened up and it came down to take a bite out of Natsu.

"Natsu!" Siena shouted as the head came down and detonated into a glowing purple orb. When the light cleared away, there wasn't a trace of Natsu anywhere.

"That's what you get for acting so tough. You should have just quit when you were ahead." Phantaru said.

"That doesn't really seem like Fairy Tail's style. I saw it myself." Siena and Phantaru was surprised as they looked to the wall and saw Nagare hanging there and saw he was able to save Natsu.

"Nagare!" Siena said as she was really happy he came.

"If Fairy Tail is what I heard it is, it shouldn't be that easy to bring down any of them. Even if they're all as irritating he is." Nagare said.

"Nagare!" Natsu said surprised as he was certain he wouldn't show up. Nagare jumped down and dropped Natsu. "I don't understand. I thought you made it clear you weren't going to come."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Nagare said. "The job is to take down ALL members of E.R. and he's one of them. This doesn't change a thing. I still don't like you or your guild, but I have a job to get done." Natsu was about to retort to that, but he was able to see Nagare's eyes slide over to Siena and saw a hint of concern underneath all that determination. Natsu wasn't sure what got him to change his mind, but he's glad that he did.

"I'm glad you actually came, but I didn't need any help." Natsu said.

"Yeah. Things were going well your way." Nagare said with sarcasm. "Don't think of this as a two-on-one fight. Think of it as just two separate guys taking on the same opponent."

"It doesn't matter." Phantaru said. "If you both want to be beyond the doors of death, I'll be happy to push you in myself."

"That's what you think. Your terror ends." Nagare said as both he and Natsu were ready to fight. Both of them charged right at him and kept trying to attack him, but Phantaru was able to fend off both of them. "Use your breath."

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu used his breath attack and had flames form around them, but Phantaru jumped out of the way. Nagare jumped up and came down at Phantaru with an axe kick. Phantaru was able to block it and shove him off.

"He's a tough one." Nagare said.

"You can say that again, but he's out of luck." Natsu said. "He's all alone since all his other teammates have been taken down."

"Is that so?" Nagare said. "Well, if he's the only one left, I suppose I should give him a little treat." Natsu could feel magic power build up around Nagare and he was curious. This was the first, and probably only, time he was going to see Nagare use his magic. Purple magic powered formed around him and it looked like he grew a set of wings.

"What the heck?" Natsu questioned.

"What is that?" Phantaru said.

"Astral Gale!" The wings flapped and shot out a sonic boom that blasted Phantaru and pushed him into the back wall.

"Whoa!" Natsu said as he was amazed by it. "Is that some sort of Wind Magic?"

"I'm curious myself." Phantaru said as he pried himself out of the wall. "What sort of magic is that?"

"Would you like another demonstration?" Nagare said as he held out his arm and the same energy formed around it and it started to crackle around like electricity in the palm of his hand.

"Huh? What kind of magic are you using exactly?" Natsu questioned. "I thought it was wind, but is it lightning too."

"It's neither Wind Magic nor Lightning Magic." Nagare said. "You see, this form of magic is one that isn't used as often. Hundreds of years ago, a meteor fell on the land and that meteor held a mysterious power. That power was passed into humans and humans learned how to harbor it like magic. They said this mysterious energy came from the vastness of space and since it traveled through means of a meteorite, it has become known as Meteor Magic."

"Meteor Magic?!" Natsu said.

"Magic that might have come space itself?!" Phantaru said as all of them were amazed by the kind of power Nagare has.

'Meteor Magic is difficult to master and it's hard to learn it these days.' Siena thought. 'The fact that Nagare has learned it is just one of the reasons he's one of the most powerful members of our guild.'

"I watch closely if I were you because after I'm through with you, Phantaru, you might not even survive to see it again." Nagare said. With alleged cosmic power coursing through his vains, Nagare charges to end E.R.6. for good.


	17. Meteor Fire

Everyone was doing their best to buy the time needed for Natsu and Nagare to defeat Phantaru. They kept attacking those skulls, but they were burning through so much of their power. Gray and Laurence stayed together, but much of their power was used up and were starting to breathe hard.

"How much longer can you keep this up?" Gray asked.

"I'm good for a while, but what's taking Natsu so long?" Laurence questioned.

"Damn it, Natsu. Stop fooling around and just end it already." Gray said. The others were starting to have some trouble as well. Lucy already used up some of her power from when she fought Yukana and had to close Sagittarius' gate to conserve her power.

"Lucy, are you doing okay?" Hitomo said.

"I'll be fine." Lucy said as she was taking deep breaths.

"I don't know. You've went through some of your power." Hitomo said. "If you want to rest, I can handle this."

"No. I refuse to do nothing while everyone else is fighting." Lucy said. Hitomo saw another great aspect of Fairy Tail for they allow someone as determined as Natsu and as willing as Lucy.

"Very well." Hitomo said. Erza and Wendy continued to fight with Gray and Laurence giving it their best. They just hoped that Natsu and Nagare would hurry.

…

The Church

Outside the church, Natalia got up despite the injury she received from Phanaru and tried to make it to the church. She just simply couldn't agree with what he was doing.

"Phantaru, you maniac. I can't believe you would leave us to die. This isn't what I signed up for." Natalia said and tried to make it in time. Natsu had a hard time against Phantaru, but Nagare arrived just in time. Nagare also revealed the nature of his magic to be something called Meteor Magic. Nagare had his magic flow from his arm with it turning into something like electricity in his palm and charged at Phantaru.

"Astro Impact!" Nagare slammed his hand against Phantaru and did massive damage like Phantaru got hit by a meteor. Phantaru collapsed and it seemed like they won.

"You did it!" Siena said.

"Whoa! I've never seen power like that before!" Natsu said as he was amazed, but that only lasted a few seconds. "Hang on! No fair! You got to beat him in just two attacks."

"Try not to take it hard." Nagare said. "You probably worn him down before I arrived. It really doesn't matter. His defeat should bring an end to their terror and Phantom Reign."

"Yeah! You guys won!" Siena said.

"I guess." Natsu said, but not happy he couldn't beat Phantaru without Nagare. However, something went wrong as he felt something grabbed him and his energy was being drained.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Nagare asked, but he felt the same thing. Both of them dropped to the ground and revealed dark hands coming out of their shadows and a trail of magic energy leading to Phantaru's hand.

"You thought you beat me?" Phantaru said as he was starting to get back up. "Think again."

"No way! How is he getting back up?!" Siena said as she found it unbelievable.

"My strength is fading." Nagare said. "What's going on? What did you just do?"

"Another little trick of mine." Phantaru said as he held up the string of magic power. "This spell connects to your shadows and allows me to take all your energy for myself."

"Damn it. It's all going away." Natsu said.

"That's right. I'll drain you both of all your power until you both have nothing left to give and you both have so much." Phantaru said. "Once I'm done, all I have to do is wait for the Phantom Reign to go off. I could even take out all your friends. They must be losing power from constantly wasting their power."

"You fiend." Nagare said. What none of them noticed was that Natalia arrived at the church, but she had to stay against the door wall to keep herself up. She leaned in and saw the situation.

'Not good. Phantaru is draining all of their power. I have to do something.' Natalia thought, but realized what she did just thought. 'What? What am I saying? Why does it matter to me if they're loosing. They see me as their enemy. Then again, Natsu did just save me.' Natalia was a little torn on what to do, but there wasn't much she could do with her injured.

"Just face the facts that it's over." Phantaru said as he continued to drain out the last of their power.

"No it's not!" Natsu shouted as he tried to get back up despite the fact that all his strength was being stolen.

"What are you doing?" Nagare said. "If you try to move, you'll end up using more of your power."

"I'm not just going to let this guy win. I'll fight with whatever I can." Natsu said. "If you want me to stop fighting, you either have to drop down or make it so I have nothing to fight with anymore." Natsu was able to stand on his feet.

"Impossible!" Phantaru said. "How can you even be standing? You shouldn't have enough strength in your body to do that?"

"Don't ever look down on me!" Natsu said. Phantaru didn't understand how Natsu could even be standing until he saw the shadow hands that were suppose to hold him down. He saw all the hands were burning off of Natsu.

"What?! He burned my magic off?! How is that even possible?" Phantaru said.

"I'm not finished yet." Natsu said as his rage grew stronger and he combusted into flames that burned away the magic that was holding Nagare down and everyone felt like they were standing near an inferno.

"You've got to be kidding me? He still had that much power!" Nagare said. He knew Natsu was strong, but he wasn't aware Natsu was this strong. However, Nagare wasn't just going to lay around and do nothing. He tried to build up some of his magic around his body and Natsu had a crazy idea.

"Nagare, keep that up. This is going to be awesome." Natsu said as he ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" Nagare said.

"This way, you'll feel like you got in the action and won't have to use up much of your power." Natsu said.

"Huh?" Nagare said as he didn't understand what he was talking about until Natsu took action. He started to suck in some of Nagare's magi through his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"Is he actually devouring his magic? I thought dragon slayers could only devour their own magic." Phantaru questioned. Natsu finished up eating up some of his magic power and Natsu had flames with some of Nagare's energy forming around him.

"I don't believe this. He actually merged his own power with an outside source!" Natalia said. Phantaru was actually scared of Natsu now. When Natsu looked at Nagare in the eyes, he could actually see a dragon instead of Natsu standing in front of him.

"No way!" Phantaru said as you can actually hear the terror in his voice. "You're not human! You're a monster! You're an actual monster!"

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Flame Lotus: Meteor Blade!" Natsu unleashed a more powerful version of his Exploding Flame Blade and it mixed with the magic he took from Nagare. Phantaru took the force of the attack and it burst through the wall and out into the open. The attack was as powerful as a meteor and burned as hot as one entering the atmosphere. Siena was really close to the attack and was blow back from it.

"Siena!" Nagare shouted as he was able to use the last of his energy to catch her. Phantaru was blow out of the church and left unconscious from the last attack.

…

The Kingdom

Just as everyone burned out through all of their magic from attacking all the skulls, they saw all of the skulls burst like fireworks.

"What just happened?" Wendy questioned.

"Natsu! Natsu did it!" Erza said without any doubt that he would.

…

The Church

Natsu stood up strong after he just defeated Phantaru. All of them were amazed as to what Natsu has just done.

"I don't believe what I just saw!" Natalia said. "He actually defeated Phantaru." Upon the defeat of Phantaru, Natalia has also made a big decision and just left the church.

"That was amazing!" Siena said. "Nagare, are you okay?" Nagare didn't even respond to her. He was too awestruck about the power Natsu has just released. That's when he realized how powerful Fairy Tail really is and how greatly he underestimated Natsu.

"Unbelievable! I had no idea that members of Fairy Tail are really this powerful!" Nagare said.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted for he has defeated the last member of E.R. Something no one has been able to do in the past hundred years. "We won!"

AN: Okay, one more chapter until we reach the end. I just want to take this moment to remind you all about the poll I have on my profile and I want to get some votes in. Still have plenty of time before I decide what to do.


	18. An Unfinished Job

"I can't wait to get home!" Lucy said. Fairy Tail has completed their task of defeating E.R.6. and have been on the road for a month for the one thing they couldn't wait, heading home.

"I don't know. We technically didn't finish our job." Gray said. "What are we suppose to tell everyone?"

"We'll just tell them the truth and they'll understand." Erza said. "Remember what Princess Rose told us."

…

Flashback

Upon Phantaru's defeat, the two guilds had one last meeting with the princess and Ragger so they could be thanked for all that they've done for her kingdom.

"Thank you all so much for all that you've done." Rose said. "Thanks to you, our kingdom is safe from E.R.'s wrath."

"We were glad to help in any way we could." Erza said. "So what's going to become of those we've defeated?"

"We're going to hand them over to the Magic Council and they'll decide what to do with them." Ragger said. "However, there is a slight problem. We only have six of them. The one known as Natalia managed to slip away."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about her for a while." Hitomo said. "Phantaru was the leader of her group. She probably went into hiding."

"You might be right, but now we have something bad to tell all of you." Rose said.

"We're sad to say, but we can only give each of you a fourth of the total payment." Ragger said and no one understood why they would do that. "For starters, there was some heavy damage to our kingdom." All of them glared at Natsu.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Natsu said.

"The main reason is because we asked for ALL of E.R. to be defeated and there are still three more units out there." Rose said. "You all should be proud of yourselves. You defeated one unit, something no one has ever been able to do for a hundred years."

"But won't the others retaliate?" Siena asked.

"I don't think so." Nagare said. "We were told that the separate units don't usually interact with each other. I doubt they really be coming for revenge."

"We can't thank you enough." Rose said. "For now, you all should return to your homes. You must have love ones that must be waiting for you all to return. If we ever hear anything about the other three units, we will let you know."

End of Flashback

…

"We might not have technically completed the job, but at least we got part of it done and it can't be helped." Erza said.

"I still think we should just go out and find the rest of that E.R. group and beat them all up." Natsu said.

"Aye! They won't know what hit them." Happy said.

"How can we do that when we don't even know where they are?" Gray said with an annoyed tone. "They could be anywhere in the world and we don't have a single clue as to where. How about you use your head for once?" Natsu was about to attack him, but Lucy grabbed his arm and had him stopped.

"Besides, I'm excited to tell Levy and the others about us." Lucy said and that got Natsu to settle down. Ever since they actually got together, Natsu actually seemed more tamed because of her.

"Speaking of Levy, I wonder how she's doing." Wendy said. "Last we heard, she and Gajeel are expecting a baby."

"I'm sure she's still holding on well. It's only been about two months." Carla said.

"I'm a little more curious if we're ever going to see Platinum Angel again. Siena and I became really great friends." Lucy said.

…

Flashback

Now that their job was finished, it was time for the two guilds to part ways since they were from two different countries.

"So long, Lucy. I hope we get to meet each other again." Siena said as the two of them shook both hands.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun hanging out with you, Siena." Lucy said.

"Give my bests to Makarov." Hitomo said.

"While you're at it, do something about that stripping habit of yours, Gray." Laurence said to Gray's annoyance.

"It was an honor to meet all of you. Maybe our paths will cross again one day." Erza said.

"Nagare, what do you think of us now?" Natsu said as he was expecting Nagare to have a change of attitude after the whole thing.

"I still say you and your guild are reckless fools. Let's get going." Nagare said as he and his guild started to leave. Natsu wanted to go after Nagare to fight him again, but Erza and Gray held him back.

"Come back here, jerk. I'll get you to change your mind." Natsu said, but Nagare didn't even respond to him. What they didn't know was that something unexpected at that moment.

'They are reckless fools, but they're unwavering courage and strong dedication to stand against their enemies is something admirable.' Nagare thought and actually smiled about the Fairy Tail guild.

End of Flashback

…

"We're here!" Happy said as they all could see Magnolia just ahead of them. They've finally arrived home. Not wanting to wait, all of them headed straight for the guild and they all happy to be back at the guild after so long.

"We're back!" Natsu shouted as he burst through the door. Right when he did, confetti and streamers were shot out.

"Welcome back!" Everyone in the guild cheered as everyone was celebrating their return. Lucy contacted Levy and Mirajane ahead of time and alerted them on when they were going to be home and everyone was thrilled to have them back.

"Gray, my love! You're back!" Juvia cried as she practically tackled him. "Gray, I missed you so much. I'm so glad to have you back."

"I missed you too, Juvia, but please stop. Everyone is watching." Gray said with him getting embarrassed.

"Welcome back, all of you! It's so glad to have you all back." Makarov said as Nest pushed him over to them. "I can't believe you were able to complete that job so quickly."

"Well, that's not exactly what happened." Erza said and she began to tell him everything that has happened. Meanwhile, Natsu and Lucy went over to the bar.

"It's so great to have you all back." Mirajane said.

"It's great to be back, Mira." Lucy said.

"So did a lot happen on that job?" Mirajane asked.

"You could say that." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms around Natsu's. When Mira saw that, she squealed in delight.

"About time." Cana said.

"Seriously, what took you crazy kids so long?" Laxus said as everyone else commented about this. While people were happy about this, Wendy found Gajeel and Levy.

"Wendy, welcome home." Levy said.

"Thank you and look at you, Levy!" Wendy said as she noticed Levy's belly a little extended. "Is the baby doing well?"

"Sure is." Gajeel said. "We still have about another seven months ago, but it will be worth it." Wendy was really happy to see them happy. Meanwhile, Erza just finished telling Makarov everything that has happened in Enchants.

"I see. This E.R. does sound like a dangerous affiliation." Makarov said. "So the job is technically not complete."

"I'm afraid not. There are still three more units" Erza said. "Princess Rose of Seven said she will inform us if she hears anything about their location."

"Well, as long as you all made it back, I say it was a job well done." Makarov said. "By the way, a new member has just joined us. You made it back at a great time because she arrived just a couple days ago."

"A new member?" Natsu said.

"Sounds great. Where is she?" Lucy asked.

"Over here." All of them looked down at the other end of the bar, but all of them were quite stunned to see who it was.

"Meet Natalia, our newest member. Isn't she something" Makarov said as he referred to her body. Natalia changed her attire as she now wore brown cowboy boots with jean short-shorts and wore a pink spaghetti strapped topped without her hat.

"She's a real hottie, isn't she?" Macao said.

"Down, Macao." Wakaba said.

"Though, you've got to admit that she would give Mira a run for her money." Bickslow said.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu shouted.

"There's no way you're really a member of Fairy Tail!" Gray said as they were all furious that she was here.

"Oh I am. See?" Natalia said as she pointed to a green Fairy Tail emblem on her left thigh.

"Is there a problem?" Makarov asked.

"Yes. She's from E.R. She was our enemy." Erza said and that fact was a surprise to all in the guild. "I won't ask again. Why are you here?"

"Obviously she's here for some payback and to steal information about our guild." Happy said.

"You might actually be right this time." Carla said.

"That's not it." Natalia said. "If you really want to know, you have one of your two boys to thank for this."

"Is she talking about Natsu and Gray?" Lucy asked.

"I see!" Juvia said as she marched up to Natalia. "You've come here to win the heart of my beloved Gray, but you can't. He's mine and I won't let you have him!"

"Who the heck is Gray?" Natalia questioned and that damaged Gray's ego and got Juvia to back off.

"I am. We fought!" Gray said.

"Oh! You! I tend to forget men that I'm not interested in." Natalia said.

"That means you're here because of Natsu!" Wendy said.

"Of me?" Natsu said.

"That's right. You know what you did to me and I can't let it just go." Natalia said. All of them had eyes on Natsu and they were all getting the wrong idea.

"Natsu, what did you?" Macao said.

"You lucky dog." Laxus said.

"I think you mean lucky dragon." Gajeel said.

"Hang on. I didn't do anything. She kissed me and slipped her tongue in me." Natsu said and that gasped all of he just said.

"She kissed you!" Makarov said.

"She gave you the tongue!" Lucy said. Everyone was throwing words at Natsu as they were all amazed and couldn't believe that happened with someone that looks like Natalia. Natalia's laughter cut it all off.

"That's not what I meant, but it's funny what you all thought it was." Natalia said.

"Then what are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm talking about the fact you saved my life." Natalia said. When she said that, Natsu remembered he saved her from being crushed by rocks and was starting to understand. "I was all set to die, but you saved me. Now I owe my life to you and that's a debt that can't go unpaid. So I decided to join your guild."

"Yeah, but you're not staying." Gray said as he readied his magic and when Natalia saw the frost, she looked scared and backed off.

"You use Ice Magic?" Natalia said. "Stay away from me!"

"He does. You look scared." Erza said as she had Gray back down.

"Sorry." Natalia said as she calmed down. "I had a bad run in with someone that uses the same magic. That day scarred me and had me terrified of that magic."

"Then get out. You were our enemy and we don't want you here." Gray said.

"That's pretty bold talk considering a few of your members." Natalia said. "I happen to know that Gajeel and Juvia were once members of Phantom Lord, a guild that attacked Fairy Tail and wanted nothing more than for it to be destroyed. There was also Laxus. He tried to take the guild by force and ended up getting expelled. If it weren't for the short time of Gildarts being master, he might still be expelled." Hearing her brought up those bad memories made those three feel some remorse.

"Someone's done their research." Erza said.

"Did you think I would join a guild without knowing a few things? The way I see it, I fit in with a few others around here." Natalia said.

"She's got a point. She has every right to join our guild and we can't refuse her." Makarov said. "We gave them all another chance and she deserves one as well."

"Fine, but don't think this means we trust you." Gray said.

"I wouldn't expect it." Natalia said.

"Enough talk! Let's celebrate that our strongest team has returned to Magnolia!" Makarov cheered and they all celebrated the only way Fairy Tail knows how.

"This guild certainly is an interesting one. Is it always this lively?" Natalia asked.

"You could say that." Lucy said. Some changes have been made, good and bad, but Fairy Tail pulls through. The job might not technically be finished, but the adventure keeps going and there is more to come.

Book 1….End


End file.
